


Taking The Next Big Step.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Damian secretly wishes for his father and Grayson to wed, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Dick's Childhood, Minor Adult Language, Time skip to 3 Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: Bruce and Dick have been dating for 3 years now and it's now time for Bruce to take the next big step towards the future with him. Will Dick say yes?Takes Place 3 years after the events of Better Than A Tip Anyday ;)Orginal Planned Title: Silver with Diamonds and Sapphires/Looking Towards The Future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you all guessed it, This is a sequel to Better Than A Tip Anyday ;) thank you all so very much for reading and loving the story so much that I was willing to be making a second one right after that and here it is. I did enough planning in my head for this to be out. Hope you all will enjoy this! 
> 
> This will be taking place 3 Years Later.
> 
> Bruce Wayne: 38.
> 
> Alfred Pennyworth: 70's.
> 
> Dick Grayson: 27
> 
> Barbara: 30
> 
> Damian: 8
> 
> Jason Todd: 24
> 
> Tim Drake: 18
> 
> Garfield Logan: 19
> 
> Victor Stone: 29
> 
> Miranda Hughes: 35

 

      **3 Years Later...**

**Where: Wayne Manor, Gotham City.**

**Time: 6:15 A.M.**

**Season: Spring.**

The large beautiful yellow sun sprang to life in the rare blue sky giving birds of every shape, size, and color to leave their nests to flap their wings that they were now free to do from the endless winter that has now began to leave. What was once a thick blanket of snow had now turned into large puddles of water that were meant for splashing in as well as for the flowers to bloom and burst out their most sweet scented perfumes that smelt good beyond belief knowing full well that it was now time for the bees to start going from each different one to the next to get the newly about to be used pollen to take back to their hive.

     Inside the large bedroom was dark and pitch black so dark, that one had to watch where they would be going in order to not stub their toes on the antiqued wood furniture that has been used from decades old and still in use from generation to generation. Two grown men were sleeping peacefully. The black silk blankets had covered their naked halves to keep the chill away. The occupant's raven black hair had sprawled out creating a captivating yet treasured sight as his head was laid onto the Wayne individual's chest as legs were entwined together.

     But soon he knew that it would be time to get up for he had another busy day over at the Coffee Shop known as The Java Lava. Slowly getting up to stretch his stiff limbs and yawn the biggest yawn that he could muster, he then looked down at his boyfriend who was still asleep oblivious to the world around him being into the dreams of his own happiness and freewill. Dick smiled warmly running his long slender fingers into his hair and giving him a kiss on his forehead too as he quietly got up to open the large black curtains in which he was welcomed by the large rays of sunlight that had poured into the room.

     As the rays got onto the CEO's face, he soon covered more with the sheets hoping to drown out the blasted light but his attempted remaining slumber soon came to a tragic end as Dick kissed his cheek and chuckled lowly using his wet tongue to lick the 5 o' clock shadow. Bruce grinned widely using the advantage to kiss him right on the lips as they began into their passionate lip lock not wanting to stop but knew had to come up for air sooner than later. 

     "Good Morning Sunshine." Dick said in a teasing tone causing the older man to pounce on him making him lie back down while he was on top.

     "Good Morning yourself." The lip lock continued only it became a little more heated as lips traveled down his neck making it onto his chest as he licked one of the perky nipples. Dick moaned wishing that he could just get on with it already wanting to scream and throw in some inappropriate language but time was leaving away and it was now time to be serious once and for all.

     "Bruce, come on we have to get aah... ready nngh..." 

     "Why get ready when we can stay in here all day and play?" He smirked going lower licking around his inner navel as he soon sucked making the younger male gasping for breath seeing stars shortly after as his hands found their way in his hair. 

     "Bruce please, stop. We don't want for Alfred to come in and see us like this. Please aah... deeper..."

     "So? make him come in. Besides," He soon then whispered in his ear as Dick's cock sprang up feeling the hot breath. "I want to make you scream. You're so beautiful, sweet, and delicious..." A quiet gasp was soon seen as the wet muscle licked his inside and his lobe was being gently nibbled. 

     "Shut up...and do me already... old timer..." 

     As if on cue, the door knocked leaving both males to quickly move apart not wanting for the old butler to have a heart attack; Lord knows they didn't want for him to see their little 'activity'

     "Come in!" Bruce shouted seeing the large mahogany oak door opening up revealing to be Alfred Pennyworth himself dressed to the nine in his three piece suit rolling in a large cart full of hot homemade delicacies for breakfast consisting of blueberry pancakes, omelettes, bacon, sausages, bowls of fruit, a large glass pitcher of orange juice and coffee along with cream and sugar. He soon had a warm smile on his old features. Both men had been dating and had gotten to know each-other for 3 years now that whenever there was the time and the chance, they would usually like to spend their company together which had brought joy into the Englishman's heart knowing full well that his surrogate son had found the right person to be with.

     "Good Morning Master Bruce, and to you too there Master Richard, here is your breakfast for you both will be having a busy day ahead. Also, here is the paper for you Sir. Now eat up, the sooner you two finish, is the sooner I'll be picking up all of your discarded clothing off of the floor." 

     Both had blushed to the tips of their ears knowing what they had done last night was going to be talked about. 

     "Thank you Alfred, that will be all." Bruce said as he cleared his throat shoving another piece of pancake into his mouth. Dick proudly thanked him for the delicious meal as The Wayne Family Butler had a twinkle in his eye bowed slightly and left leaving them to eat in pure silence.

     "I knew he was going to talk about it..." Dick covered his face and threw his head back onto the soft pillows leaving the businessman to roll his eyes and patted his head like he was a pet.

     "Don't worry, at least he didn't question us. Besides, he already likes you." 

     "Oh yeah, his way of shoving plate fulls of food towards you is definitely his own way of being comfortable with a new person around. But he is awesome, in my opinion, he's like a grandfather like Poppa Haly."

     "Poppa Haly?" 

     Dick nodded. "Yeah, he was the ringleader of the circus where I was born and raised back then. I never knew my grandparents for they all died before I was born so I guess in some way he was like a grandfather like how I vision Alfred. He used to give me great advice when I was unsure of what to do especially when my parents were too busy practicing their routines for the shows we would be in. We were known as the Flying Graysons which were a family of acrobats which consisted of me, my parents, and uncle Jack and Aunt Sylvia, and my two cousins Rachel and Zack."

     Bruce was amazed, for the 3 years that they were together, Dick had never told him about his life history; this was the first time that he was hearing it from the man himself lying down in all his naked glory covered up only hiding his private areas.

     "You all must have been very talented." Dick smiled reaching towards to touch the unshaven chin rubbing it up and down.

     "Yeah, we used to tour all over putting on shows. People were so fascinated by us that we would have to do encores for them to see once more. You could say that we were the popular ones ever to take the audience's breath away. London, some parts of Asia and Africa was where we had the entire either city, country, or continent always coming to see many acts, fire breathers, and lion tamers that they had never seen before. It was so much fun to always hear the clapping and joy of so many different types that it really had gone to my head at one point; I was really thirsty for attention."

     Bruce chuckled picturing a young Dick Grayson back then doing many flips, cartwheels, and handstands to wow the crowd. He wished that he had gone to the circus to experience what it would be like but due to his father's job of being a doctor, there wasn't much time, sure his most unforgettable times were when he had been to an Opera House, and even went to the movies with both his parents until the night that had changed everything leaving him in the care of the aging kind help.

     "So, what made you wanted to come and live in Gotham?"

     After that question, Dick's nostalgic smile had slowly removed leaving only a sad frown going back into the past as he sighed. Bruce didn't like to see or hear his boyfriend now in a deep trouble that couldn’t be erased knowing full well what was soon to come.

     "On our last night here in Gotham, we were to perform our most daring act yet that had never been accomplished by other acrobat known to man. By the time my mom was swinging towards Dad, the rope of the trapeze had ripped apart causing them to..." Tears soon clouded up his vision as Bruce then instantly hugged him hearing little broken whimpers. He understood and didn't push for him to go any further knowing that the past was still hurtful. Knowing what he had went through since when he was only 8 years old, knew what it must have felt like for the young lad to be in this cold cruel world with nobody to turn to only having the carnies as your only family that you had known since from birth.

     "A guy by the name of Tony Zucco, was the one who had cut the rope from the bottom. He had wanted his money back that Haly had borrowed even when he said he didn't have enough at that time and asked him if he could just have that amount instead, he threatened him telling him that he was going to do something so bad, that he would regret it in the long run and damn it that's what he did! That son of a bitch!" Bruce soon tightened his hold not wanting for him to go on a mad rampage and cause a ruckus that would even get Damian to come in to ask what was the problem.

     "It's okay honey, I'm here for you." He said kissing his temple.

     "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to explode like that it's just that..."

     "I know and it's quite alright you have the right to be angry no one said you had to do it alone. I'm here. I love you..." Dick smiled a watery sad smile and kissed him passionately as the two lonely souls were being mended together...


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 2!

 

     Damian sat at the large round table inside of the kitchen quietly eating a bowl full of steaming hot oatmeal. As he scooped up another spoonful, he began to let his mind wander into the deep depths of space while watching the beautiful morning in front of him. This had been the 4th weekend in a row that Grayson had came to spend some quality time with him and Bruce not to mention spending time in the manor as well. Not that he didn't like having him around; the minute when the then young 5 year old had met the young man 3 years ago, he was quite skeptical at first. Damian didn't take too kindly to people; he had to get to fully know the person and trust them in order for him to even crack a smile and nod his head to let them know that he had accepted them. But the minute he had laid eyes on the Olive skin toned male, he knew that he was the source of his father's happiness why Bruce would leave for work early in the morning with a good attitude and a smiling face too.

     Even though he would never admit it, he definitely wanted for Bruce and Dick to get married that way, the young Grayson individual would live with them permanently from here on out; plus, so that he could even have the right to call him his second father (or mother which ever way worked).

     "Something the matter with the porridge there Master Damian? Perhaps a bit too hot for your tastebuds?" Alfred asked with the feather duster in hand seeing the 3rd grader shake his head.

     "Pennyworth, forgive me if I am incorrect, but do you ponder that Father and Grayson court each-other if there will be a chance for both of them?" The elder looked at the child with bewilderment never has he heard the child be this straight forward about the two men's relationship. Back in his younger youth, Damian didn't take too kindly about his paternal figure going from man to woman in one sitting like that due to his misunderstanding about Bruce being a playboy which was all a show.

     Finally, Alfred smiled pulling out a chair to sit down. "You are becoming more like your father everyday young master for he had asked me the same question whenever he would witness his parents in their loving engagements whether it was hugging or kissing leaving him quite confused but that it is always for the young mind to explore and to learn more about as time wanders on. For the past 3 years, he has been rather lonely but the day when he went within the coffee shop and had seen Master Richard up close, he knew that he had found his ideal one. Who knows what the future holds Master Damian, we can only hope and wish. Perhaps talking to your father will shed some light for your question." Alfred soon winked and left for the counter bringing over the young Wayne's lunch box.

     Bruce smiled as he was captivated by how the way Dick was brushing his long hair in the mirror. He was also humming a soft tune that his mother had hummed to him when he was still a baby after he would wake up crying from either a nightmare, or wanted his bottle. Strong arms soon wrapped around his lithe waist and his head laid on his shoulder.

     "You should just wear it down. I love it when it's down all the way towards your back." 

     "Sorry no can do, if I'm dealing with coffee and pastries throughout the day, I don't want for it to be all over the place. Besides, I'm thinking about getting it cut." 

     "I don't think you should do that. You look quite stunning and breath taking with it like this. Nobody is as gorgeous as my little sweet songbird." Bruce then tickled him as Dick squealed with laughter.

       "Hehehehehehehe... Bruce stop it! Come on! I surrender!" Pretty soon, Dick's cellphone started to ring. Answering it only to hear that it was Jason ranting on him to get his ass to the Java Lava A.S.A.P, was really now the time to stop joking about and get to work.

     "He absolutely has a mouth on him as I should say." Dick giggled.

     "Cut him some slack, he may be rough around the edges, but he is a sweet person once you get to know him; he'll be your best friend for life just don't give him any bullshit. You know, he is a big fan of you."

     "Oh really? Is that so?" Bruce smirked seeing his lover nod.

    "Oh yes, when he first saw you, he was mostly staring at your ass." Bruce's face soon felt heated as a hand was then smacked on his rear. "Besides, can no one fuck this ass but me." Dick winked seductively stealing a kiss on the lips as they soon made it downstairs.

     "Well, this is the part where I have to leave. Thank you so much for inviting me to spend the weekend here Bruce, I really had a great time. And thank you for the delicious breakfast there Mr. Pennyworth." Alfred bowed slightly and grew a small smile.

     "You are most welcome Master Richard, please do come again sometime." 

     Dick soon crouched down to face Damian at eye level thus giving him hug "You take care and of course good luck on your math test today. Plus, play nice with the other children at recess time okay?" Damian crossed his arms and pouted but soon grew a smile giving the man a hug.

     "Let's not ask for miracles Grayson, but I will indeed succeed in the test." Ruffling his hair, he soon left ready to face a new work day and for the rest of the week as well.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 Kudos? Thanks everybody for taking the time to read! You all make me smile! :) enjoy Chapter 3!

 

     Damian stuck out his tongue as he was concentrating very hard trying to get the bit of the detail into the eye of his drawing. He wanted it to look just right when he would show it to Dick for he wanted it to be a surprise the next time he would visit them again. Bruce was behind the wheel of the red Rose Royce as he was driving his son to school; couldn’t take the silence anymore, he soon decided to make conversation hoping that the boy would open up a little bit-he was still getting used to being a single parent after all.

     "What are you drawing back there buddy?" He asked through the rear view mirror but still kept his eyes on the road. 

     "A present for Grayson." The little look-alike replied with his head still downwards now moving onto the lips. "I'm planning on giving it to him as an offering for being there for you during the past 3 years of the two of you becoming as an equal." 

     Bruce slightly turned pink after hearing his son's confession about liking the young man which was a full on relief. Like him, Damian wasn't much of a people person. He would have rather stay in his room all day and draw than forcing himself to make acquaintance with the many kids at school. But the minute he was introduced to Dick, he had quickly changed for the better slowly but surely. Now, he just couldn't get enough of him coming over to the manor or spending weekends with him taking him places that he thought never existed before. Hearing that Grayson was a natural with children worked wonders with him as did for Bruce as well for he loved the way he had made the boy smile when he had taken him to the zoo to see the animals something the older Wayne had not seen before in his life!

     "I'm sure he will love it. You seem to like him very much."

     "Tt, don't give me any of your hypocrisy Father, it is you that is head over heels for him if I do say so myself, although I do like him and see him as an ideal spouse for you to spend all of your lonely days with."

     As soon as the words had left his lips, Bruce's grip on the wheel had slackened causing him to nearly crash into the vehicle had he not put his foot on the brakes. Luckily, they had gotten to a stoplight as he turned around to face his son.

     "Where in the name of God's green planet did you get that idea from!?" 

     Damian only shrugged immuned to his father's outbursts not even batting an eyelash. "It is quite obvious that you just cannot get enough of his visits whenever he comes over and of course as well as your nightly activities with him." Bruce's face looked like it had shaded over 20 different colors of red as he paid attention to the road yet again being mindful of not to yell at the younger boy. He definitely needed to be more careful around him for despite being an 8-year-old, Damian had the intelligence, wisdom, and knowledge of a grown man. That meant they would have to tone down their throes of passion the next time they would be in his room.

     Finally, they had now reached the Gotham Primary Academy as the teacher, Miss Watson was already waving to the uniform clad boys and girls welcoming them for another busy week of school. Bruce soon got out of the car leaving him to open up the boy's door as he dusted off his uniform jacket and carried his lunch box in hand as the father and son pair made it into the halls to let him know that he would be back by three to pick him up now leaving for work.

      **Where: Wayne Enterprises.**

**Time: 8:23 A.M.**

Throughout the rest of the morning, Bruce couldn't get what Damian had said out of his head no matter how many times he tried to concentrate on his work. Luckily, it was quiet inside the office leaving him to his thoughts at hand. He thought about calling Dick just to hear his calm and soothing voice but knew that the Grayson male was busy with work of juggling hot beverages and tasty delicacies to serve the many hungry patrons that had stopped by. That thought alone made the businessman smile. 

     Maybe the boy did have a point. They have been going steady for the longest while now that in his opinion, it was now time to take it a step further into the future; after all, they did really get to know each other and never once took advantage of one another either. That left Bruce with a mixture of confidence and nervousness. He wasn't the kind of guy who he could settle down with given his many failed relationships in the past but he was willing to fix that and make a change: he would have to pay a visit to Gilda Dent sometime tomorrow for he was going to propose to Dick.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 4!

 

      **Where: The Java Lava Coffee Shop.**

**Time: 9:54 A.M.**

Garfield, Victor, and Jason stared wide eyed while Dick on the other hand blushed bashfully as they eyed the expensive Toyota Camry that stood proudly in the parking lot of the shop. Its dark blue exterior shined brightly in the sunlight while the windows had stayed slightly tinted. Jason had opened up the door witnessing the well kept interior as well smelling the sweet smell of lemon and orange mixed together.

     "Damn Dickie, you living on the high." Garfield was captivated by the many buttons and switches it offered as he was about to turn on the car radio only to have his hand slapped away by the Todd individual instead as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

     "Dude, this is like one of the most newest models yet! It has not even been out on the markets yet where did you get the money to buy it anyway?" Jason and Victor only gave him death glares knowing full well who did this for their friend.

     "That's what happens when your boyfriend is a rich and very sexy billionaire who can afford to get you something that is worth driving than to have to depend on the buses or have enough cash to call for a cab. Why couldn't it been me!? I'm so jealous of you Dick!" The 27-year-old only sweat-dropped.

     "Now Jason, it's not like that. He just gave it to me as an early birthday present is all. We might be going steady but we're not going that extreme. Besides, we're just focusing on our jobs right now is all." Jason rolled his eyes as they went inside luckily there were no customers at the moment meaning that they could talk, chit-chat about anything miscellaneous that came up in their heads.

     "Bullshit, don't start on your crap there Goldie, I call that a Declaration of Love. He's so totally into you. If you were with any other man, they couldn't afford to get you that snazzy new hot rod like that. Have you two ever talked about taking it to the next level?" Dick blinked trying to grasp the taller male's words in his head. Just then, the bell jingled revealing to be none other than Tim who was decked out in his three piece black suit sporting a yellow neck tie to finish off.

     "I just saw Garfield ogling at a new car out there. Who does it belong to?" The Caucasian and ebony males stared at Dick who wanted nothing more than to just dig a hole and just stay in there while the young adult stared at him dumbfounded. "That's your's?" Dick nodded not really wanting to talk about how he got it but these were the kind of friends that would never keep their mouths shut.

     "Sexy Billionaire decided that the public transportation system was just too much for dear ole' Dickiebird so he gave him a little present for warming up his bed." The next thing Jay knew was that a hand had slapped him across the face leaving a mark of a large hand print as he fell backway. A highly blushing Dick Grayson clenched his teeth and growled lowly even causing Victor and Tim to stare nervously.

     "You dumbass! Why do you always have to have sexual references in your head!? Get it out of that dormented brain of your's will you!? It was a fricken birthday present for God's sake!"

     Soon Tim's eyes then widened in realization as he knew what Jason was talking about. "Are you referring to Bruce Wayne? He's my boss at Wayne Enterprises." 

     The room felt like it was spinning around as all three men stood there bewildered.

     "Are you serious Timbo? The guy is literally your boss!? Damn! So that makes you a legend just working for him!" Tim sweat-dropped and sighed.

     "Ever since I've known you Jay you have always been making things into a big deal no matter how small they are. I still go to college though I don't just work 24/7. Besides, since Kon is gonna be moving here I've already registered for him to start Gotham U. By June."

     "Yeah, that's right, how is he doing anyway?" Victor asked as he was fixing his friend his usual decaf mocha latte and getting a chocolate chip muffin.

     "He's still trying to convince Ma that he can move here without her worrying so much as well as also letting her know that he has us around. I guess she's not used to having near empty nest syndrome."

    "Well, are you two thinking about sharing an apartment? That way you both will be closer to the University?" Dick asked fully relieved that the conversation about him and Bruce was out of the picture.

     "Yeah, we are but not too big just the right size where we can even invite friends over. I have been looking at so many types and even sending him pictures too. He's also thinking about getting a job at the Daily Planet while being in classes that way, he can use that money to help out with."

     "Well it's good to know that you two already have your plans set out." Dick said as he sipped his cup of pumpkin spice flavored coffee. Soon Garfield came in plastering a wide grin.

     "Yo Dick! Now that you have your very own car, do you think that-"

     "Man forget it, he's not going to take you back and forth to school everyday!" Victor butted in as he was wiping down the table but the Grayson male shook his head.

    "I'll take you Gar, but it will have to be 2 days 3 days you can take the bus." 

    "Aww... but I wanted to try that new radio they said that they have a brand new Rock station." 

     "2 days, take it or leave it."

     


	5. Chapter 4. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be known as Chapter 4 Part 2 due to having extra ideas for this second part ;) hope you enjoy!

 

      **Where: Wayne Enterprises.**

**Time: 2:08 P.M.**

Bruce was typing away on his computer wanting to get the finishing touches of the business plans completed and out of the way for the dealers were going to be making their appearances from Japan by tomorrow morning. The sound of the keys were the only sound in the quiet office as well as being a distraction from thinking about his boyfriend too. Soon afterwards, the door knocked. Letting the person know to enter, soon revealed to be Miranda dressed in an all three piece spring green suit with matching high heels to finish. She gazed on in a cheery smile letting her boss know that it was now time for lunch.

     Seeing the clock up ahead reading the time, he soon printed out the papers that he needed, and put the computer in hibernation. Although they were good companions, they still respected each-other to call by their last names due to being in a place of business but outside they could say their first names towards one another instead; after all, she was the only one out of all the secretaries that Bruce had over the years who knew about his secrets and of course who took great pride of respecting him altogether not to mention, she also knew about his orientation and his relationship with Dick.

      **Where: The Glittering Pink Rose Cafe.**

**Time: 2:34 P.M.**

"What? You're thinking about popping the question to him?" The beautiful and attractive red head asked the handsome businessman as they were eating their caesar salads along with glasses of iced tea. Bruce turned slightly pink using his napkin to wipe his mouth plus to cover his mouth to clear his throat.

     "Well, we have been going out for three years now so I thought it would be a great time to tell him. After all, he is really sweet, kind, and caring that who would not want to spend the rest of their life with him?" Miranda smiled taking another bite of her salad.

     "That's not a surprise. Besides, I knew you had a thing for him from the moment you both met. Now that's what I call meeting at the hands of fate. When do you believe you are going to ask him?" 

     Bruce chewed his food in thought and swallowed. He really should of thought this through but with what Damian had said from eariler had really thrown him in a loop that he had to admit the child wasn't lying; in some ways, Damian would use his intelligence to have one up over somebody else but would also put it to good use to give good advice in his own way. But right now, he needed a plan and he needed Miranda's assistance.

     "Actually Miranda, I'm going to need your help as well as your approval. Tomorrow I was thinking that we should take a ride to the Mall to the Jewelry Store to see some rings and what would be appropriate for him to wear. Due to him being born and raised in the circus, he was taught to enjoy the simple things in life. Technically speaking he's not into anything that is too out of the question nor too elaborate."

     "Say no more, I would be most happy to accompany you. You do deserve to be happy and settle down." Bruce smiled feeling fully relieved at how understanding his secretary and friend was; he wouldn't know what to do if she had not taken the position when she had applied for the job.

 


	6. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Coming your way!

 

      **Where: Gotham City Mall.**

**Time: 2:25 P.M.**

**Day: Tuesday.**

The next afternoon, Bruce and Miranda had spent their lunch period by walking within the crowd of the Mall to go to the Jewelry Store where the Billionaire would look for the right engagement ring for Dick. He smiled as he imagined the expression on the young man's face when he would open up the little box to reveal its full contents. He wanted to settle on something that would be less extravagant but still very attractive where it would catch the eyes of many individuals who could stop and take the time to admire it from afar. After all, it wasn't everyday he was willing to settle down with a very attractive yet handsome male who has worked many wonders within 3 years while on the other hand, he didn't find some men good looking at all instead, they only wanted him for his hot gorgeous body rather than the man on both the outside and in himself.

     Finally, they had reached their location: Zales. Inside was a wonder to behold along with the scent of orange zest. The many twinkling lights from the different types of jewelry had captivated women's eyes as they tried on each style of necklace, bracelet, and ring that was laid out in either silver, gold, and platinum. Bruce and Miranda smiled as they witnessed Gilda Dent herself as she was helping a young man find the perfect engagement ring available. Once he left, and they were the next ones present, her eyes sparkled with glee and a huge grin was plastered on her fair skin.

     "Bruce, Miranda, haven't seen you two in quite awhile how have you both been?" 

     "Just fine Gilda, how's Harvey been doing?" The secretary asked as the Jewelry owner smiled warmly.

     "He's been hanging in there. His foot should be properly healed by this Thursday. He's already itching to go back to work for he has a couple cases he wants to crack."

      Miranda giggled knowing full well that the District Attorney wouldn't stay down for too long she had always known him to be a workaholic just like Bruce and her husband.

     "Well, what can I do for you both? and why are you two here in a Jewelry store in the Mall in the middle of the day?" There was a hint of playful suspicion in her tone of voice. 

     Bruce blushed and coughed slightly feeling the bright overhead lights burning down on his head making him sweat slightly. "You see Gilda, the only reason why I'm here for today is... I would like to see if you have any engagement rings available." 

     The Jeweler's eyes slightly widened as she covered her mouth making a silent gasp. "Really? Congratulations! So you and Selina have finally see eye to eye?"

     "No, Selina and I are not making it to become one. It's actually a guy. His name is Richard Grayson but he likes to be called Dick." Gilda's face was blank but then returned its sunny smile once more as she closed her eyes.

     "I know him, I go there every day to get a decaf mocha latte and cinnamon roll. Nice guy and very fun to be around with but he's also the kind that doesn't take shit from nobody. Yep, definitely your equal." Soon, she took out a large case full of beautiful encrusted rings that dazzled underneath the lights as each gold, silver, and platinum sparkled and twinkled.  Miranda was delighted as her eyes shined so brightly Bruce was secretly afraid that she would lose her sight.

     Some had rubies, some had pearls, emeralds, and peridots but none captivated him. He then shook his head and sighed. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, maybe he was wasting his time and should've gone back to work. Just as he was about to leave as well as the red headed woman asking him what was the matter, his eyes soon fell on a familiar person. One who looked to be 6 feet tall along with having a strand of white hair to finish off his handsome features. He grinned as he saw Jason who was oblivious just looking at another set full of rings.

     He wanted to go over or just call out his name even but he didn't have the guts to do so just yet; plus, it wouldn't be gentlemanly of him to just waltz up to the young adult and look somewhat intimidating. He didn't want to frighten the boy he wanted for him to have the knowledge to see him instead so without further ado, he pretended that he was looking around going over from the watches to the bracelets as Jason sighed and shook his head mournfully about to head out when he caught a glimpse of the Businessman.

     "Mr. Wayne? Is that you?" He asked causing Bruce to hide his smile as he turned around.

     "Why Good afternoon there Mr. Todd. I see that you are doing a little window shopping. Tell me, what brings you here?" 

     Jason shrugged while running a hand through his hair. "Just looking is all. Today's my day off from work I normally just come to the Mall and walk around since everyone else is busy and what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

     "I have decided to use my free time as well. Perhaps you can assist me. You see, I am trying to find the right engagement ring for a very good friend but yet, I just have no idea."

     "Does this good friend of your's happen to be Dick?" The 24 year old male smirked causing the elder to blush uncontrollably as low chuckling was soon heard.

     "Hey, don't sweat it. Dick is irresistible alright if you know what I mean. You really did found your true match especially with an ass that's good on his body who wouldn't want him anyway?" He winked as Bruce just sweat-dropped and shook his head. He did secretly agreed that his boyfriend did have a nice body but he would never in his life say any lewd facts even if they were compliments about his backside or any other part for that matter.

     They soon made it back to the cases where they had continued ring hunting again. They looked high and low bit still nothing. Bruce was ready to give up but Jason with his headstrong attitude soon grabbed on to his arm guiding him to a case where the ring was exactly what he had pictured: it was wide but not too wide where it would slip off of Dick's slender fingers. It was a stunning silver along with the many diamonds and sapphires around. Bruce's eyes lit up with joy as he finally found the ring that he had been looking for all this time. He could already envision the Grayson individual wearing the piece of jewelry on his ring finger while smiling in delight.

     Soon, the ring had been paid for as it sat neatly and proudly in a little black box as it was in a shopping bag.  Shaking hands to thank him for his help, plus saying goodbye to Gilda, the three people soon left going down towards the Food Court to get something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally done! I had thought about how to form the chapter for awhile now and here it is! Hope you all enjoy it! Plus, here is the link to the website where I had seen the ring ;)
> 
> https://m.bonanza.com/listings/0-3ct-blue-sapphire-si-diamond-sterling-silver-infinity-mens-wedding-band-ring/320010114?goog_pla=1&gpid=137245888141&keyword=&goog_pla=1&pos=1o11&ad_type=pla&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI9quD7Y7C1QIVCxGBCh1x0QDNEAQYCyABEgJfLfD_BwE


	7. Chapter 5. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Update I see? Well, you're all in luck! Get ready for Part 2 of #5 ;)

 

     "So I was thinking since the Summer is the best season for weddings, why don't you two get married on the beach? After all, this is the best time to start planning now if you both are going to get hitched within a year." Jason explained as he took a bite of his chilidog while Bruce had cut a piece of his chicken clearly in thought.

     "It would be too hot. Gotham is known for having extremely hot weather in that type of season. Furthermore, I don't think we could get married by next year that will be too sudden I was pondering more of the following year afterwards that would be enough time as well as taking things slow to know what we both want instead." 

     Luckily the Food Court wasn't packed only leaving some patrons to take their food with them or to just treat their children to some ice cream or a slice of pizza. Miranda was already writing down a list of seasons for weddings and what needed to be included as she took a spoonful of her lemon flavored gelato as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "I'm thinking of a more Winter Wonderland style. It's very romantic to get married in that season where snowflakes are drizzling about." 

     Bruce sweat-dropped while Jason laughed. "Why don't we just wait a little while longer to see what will come up I'm just going to propose to him is all. Plus, I would never want to get married in Winter it would be too frigid." 

     That gave the Todd individual a chance to smirk. "Ah come on, you two would look drop dead handsome in matching white suits that will indeed turn the audience on seeing you both looking like royalty."

     "Maybe, I'll have to think about it. By the way Jason, excuse me for being a little forward but what were you doing in the store if you don't mind me asking."

     That had caught him off guard as he looked down at his food in embarrassment like it was the most interesting thing at the moment. A slow blush crept up onto his cheeks. "It's none of your business. What? Can't a guy just look around?" He sighed in defeat while playing in his coffee flavored ice cream as he swirled it around.

     "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone what you were looking for in there. Your secret is safe with us." Miranda replied placing a hand on top of his.

      "Besides, you have helped me to look for what I was looking for so please, allow me to return the favor." Bruce said his tone of voice filled with patience seeing the boy shrunk from his gaze. He could've lied but he didn't want to do it in front of the Businessman whom he had admired from afar and his secretary. It's not like they were the kind of people to laugh at others.

     "Okay, I was thinking of proposing to Wally." Miranda looked confused.

     "You mean the one with the red hair and freckles? Yes I have been to the shop many times and I have seen him."

     "Yeah well, we've been hanging out a lot often lately and I just thought that now would've been the great time to do so. Dick was the first person to introduce me to him back when I had started High School where he had tutored me in my Math homework when there was nobody else to help me at the moment. I know we might be 5 years apart from each-other but you know what they always say, age doesn't matter."

     Bruce smiled as he listened to the young man's story. Knowing that even though Jason was bold as well as being impulsive, deep down, he had a heart made out of pure gold. In some ways, he had reminded him of himself at that age except without that type of personality. "What was he like back then?"

     "Well, just like now, he was cheery, and was somewhat loud and could take my snacks without me looking. But he was patient when he would help me in my schoolwork, plus, we have some interests that we have in common. We both love chilidogs, action and horror movies not to mention making comments of how good or crappy they were, plus, we love taking long walks to either the beach or just out of the city to get away from the hustle and bustle. I don't know, it's just that now I get a little tongue tied whenever I'm near him at times but whenever we hang out as buddies or with the others I don't feel like I'm getting a fever. Since my parents died leaving me jumping from foster homes or just staying a week here or two days there at a neighbor's House, I've been wanting to be better in life. So as of right now, I'm in school getting my Masters in Engineering since I do have a thing for cars and any type of motorbike that needs fixing."

     "Well, that's good to hear Jason. I know he will love whatever you will purchase for him knowing that he's not fussy. And look, if you ever need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask. You can even come by the manor at times whenever I'm not working that way, we can know each-other a lot more."

     Jason's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he grinned real wide. "Thanks, I heard you're loaded not that I wouldn't want any money from you to help me with my problems. But yeah sure I would like that but don't worry, you may be hot and sexy, but I would never take you away from Dick. You two deserve one another. He is a great guy to be around, and is very hardworking too. When I had felt lost back then, he was the one that brought me into a world full of color. And hey, it's worth it." 

     After lunch was over, the group had went their separate ways. Bruce and Miranda went back to Wayne Enterprises, while Jason had gone back to the Auto Shop with the full confidence to know that he would be able to give the ring to Wally when he would get back from Keystone City.


	8. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, Here's Chapter 6!

 

     The rest of the afternoon quickly turned into evening followed by night-time as Dick was finishing up for the day. He was counting the day's profits while Victor and Garfield were helping to wipe down the tables as well as putting the chairs on top as Tim was sweeping the floors when all of a sudden his phone began to ring. Seeing that it was Connor, he waved a goodbye and left through the glass door.

     "Wonder what Kon wants to talk about this time?" Garfield asked as he put up the last chair while Vic just shrugged.

     "Well it's no surprise that the two have been really close lately going as far as purchasing an apartment together just so they can be closer to school if Ma Kent will let him move down here. Besides, the rent is cheap even more cheaper than Metropolis I'll say." Dick inquired as he took off his apron getting his tote bag that Bruce had bought for him for Christmas last year and waved goodbye too for they were going to close up shop for him for tonight.

       _"Man, what a day this has been. I've never seen so many customers mostly being college students willing to try danishes before, I must add that onto the menu thank God they were an instant success! Some people are just so lucky to have the time on their hands even if they are studying for midterms. That's life for ya, always wanting to take that next big step to become better in life no matter what roads will lead you."_

**Where: Gotham Supermarket.**

Dick was carefully checking out the packages of meat as he calculated on what he should get. Finally settling on the ground turkey with the plan of hamburgers for dinner, he soon put it into the basket where all the other items had sat in place. As he was walking over to the dairy section, he soon made a silent gasp seeing a very familiar red headed male with a shopping cart while trying to calm down a little baby girl. 

       "Shh... shh... Lian it's okay sweetie I promise your blankie will be back by tomorrow. Please stop crying honey...I promise, if you stop crying, I'll read you three bedtime stories tonight alright?" But the infant's wails only increased even more as he soon held her petting her barely noticeable black hair while his patience was starting to get thin. Not wanting to see the toddler's distress any longer, Dick then spoke up with the advice of maybe her diaper needed to be changed. Roy instantly looked up and gasped seeing his ex boyfriend like he was a deer out of headlights. But his mind became a complete blank as Dick rolled his eyes and asked if he could have her for just a minute asking if there were any diapers in the baby bag that hung over Roy's shoulder. Taking it from him, he soon made his way to the public bathroom into the women's bathroom where luckily it was empty as he sat the changing station down.

     With the groceries already purchased, the two men soon made it outside into the fresh night air in pure silence as Roy soon spoke saying that there was a little cafe down the corner also asking if it was okay if they could just go and chit-chat to catch up on old times.

     The waitress soon sat down a cup of hot peppermint tea as the Grayson male muttered a thanks taking dainty sips while Roy on the other hand chugged down his earl grey. He soon then tapped his fingers on top of the glass table and sighed. 

     "So, how have you been lately?" He asked in a slight shy tone which was very unlike him to have but he just couldn't take the silence anymore it was making him go insane while Lian was quietly asleep in her carrier.

     "Fine. I've been working a lot but everything's going well thank you." He soon took notice of the baby.

     "Fatherhood becoming hard on you hasn't it?" Roy slightly cringed hoping that Dick wouldn't ask him that question but he wanted to prove to himself that he was a man and had to take full responsibility for his actions; since their breakup, and Dick and Bruce becoming a couple, Dick had lost all contact with the red head. Back then, he had sworn to never have love or be in any type of relationship again he didn't want to be like one of those girls or even men to get too close to somebody where they would eventually break his heart because in their opinions, they would just get in the way of their goals in life that they wanted to fulfill but seeing the man whom he had loved, whom he used to pine after, whom he even made love with looked so disheveled and...broken so deep inside that it was definitely tearing him apart but he wanted to stay strong.

     "You remembered Jade right?" Dick nodded. "Well, things have not been working out between us. She was even willing to take Lian away from me due to what I was going through at the time if she had not told me was to clean up my act. Thanks to Jason and Wally who had been going with me to Rehab these past 3 months, the courts had decided to give me full legal custody. I can't let them take her away from me; she's all that I have left now. She's my pride and my joy. She's the reason why I wake up everyday feeling like a better person who can accomplish anything and that I do have a second chance to make things right."

     Dick grew a small smile knowing that the other man was trying his best to become a better role model for his daughter if it meant going through trials, errors, and traumas, he was willing to do so no matter what the cost was.

     "You just don't know how much I regret ending us the way we were. Everynight, I pray so much until I can't anymore just for God to watch over you Dick. I'm really sorry after what had happened I didn't mean to breakup the way we did. But, I'm willing to start all over if you take a chance with me."

     Dick mentally winced after hearing his confession. Yes, after the breakup, he had been an emotional wreck staying in his apartment for an entire week thanking God that Vic, Garfield, Jason, and Tim looked after the Coffee Shop when he was unwilling to do so. But since meeting Bruce and been by the man's side for 3 years, he felt like a totally different person. Deep down, he was being selfish forgetting Roy's needs. How could he have been so stupid? Not once did he call him to find out how he was doing or if he needed any help with stuff either at home or down by the Auto shop. Roy had to go through this all alone. Why didn't he ever text him or glide him about what was going on like... what he used to do? Could he forget everything that he and Bruce had went through and go back to Roy? Or just leave his former lover lying in the dust and never look back?


	9. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 right now!

 

      _"I didn't bother telling Roy that I already had a boyfriend. Besides, he doesn't need to know nor do I need anymore drama in my life than it already is right now. But for some reason, I just couldn't get him out of my head at that point but I know I have to stay strong if I want to stay and keep being loyal to Bruce; I don't ever want him to think that I'm bouncing around with guys because I get lonely from time to time. Even though what we go through in life, deep down, we still carry the wounds that appear to still be fresh within us emotionally and mentally; we can't keep doing that to ourselves otherwise, we will look like the ones with betrayal and stupidity written all over us."_

By the time Dick got into his parking spot and got out of the car along with the groceries in his hands, he had noticed that there was light coming from his apartment which made him grow confused. He didn't remember turning it on before he left for work this morning. Whoever it was, was already up there and he wasn't going to be taking any chances. Luckily, he had brought a can of pepperspray to shoot in the eyes just in case if someone were to come up close to him when he was by himself; not that he wasn't a fighter, but he always liked to be prepared in case the unexpected came up.

     As he got up to the third floor, and quietly unlocked his door, he could hear humming coming from the kitchen area along with a wonderful smell to complete the soft and airy atmosphere. Pretty soon, the sight of red hair instantly caught his eye as he grinned real wide realizing that it was Barbara cooking dinner! She then came out in a lacey apron while her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail to avoid it from getting into the prepared food. Smirking, the two friends hugged each-other as they made their way back into the kitchen.

     The table was decorated resembling a very nice candlelit meal consisting of a baked ziti lasagna along with some garlic breadsticks, and a nice leafy green salad. Knowing that he didn't drink not even a can of beer, there were glasses of ginger ale and to top it all off, was a decadent, moist chocolate cake with cherries nicely dressed on top that she had baked at home from eariler before coming here.

     "Wow Babs, you're a natural. This all looks so delicious." Dick complimented as he took a bite of the pasta and hummed in delight enjoying the saucey and cheesy flavor. 

     "Well you should know, that I did take cooking lessons when dad was too busy over at the station to come home and I didn't feel like having anymore soup or having to order take out. Besides, you should do the same thing too." She winked while the male scoffed.

     "Hey I can cook!" Babs sweat-dropped and rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I was at the store getting some stuff to make some hamburgers." Babs shook her head and sighed.

     "Of course you were. Face it, no matter what type of the day or night, your way of cooking is either having a bowl of cereal or ordering take out. Anymore of those and you will definitely be obese for sure."

     "Awww... you wouldn't like me anymore if I was pudgy?"

     "Oh please, your butt is already pudgy as it is. After all, anymore of that junk food and you won't have to think about getting any butt implants." Dick slightly turned pink and huffed.

     "It's not my fault that I have the butt of a woman no wonder people still think that I'm a woman at times."

     "That's why I always keep telling you to have your hair cut it's all the way down your shoulders but you tell me no."

    "Uh, that's because it took me so long just for it to grow like this?" The meal was spent in more banter and laughter enjoying each-other's company which was something the tall male loved most of all. When he had moved out on his own, The attractive red headed librarian had spent a week here to make sure that he had someone who he was so used to being woken up early in the mornings by when he was living with the Gordons. Not that he was scared of living by himself, but he was getting used to his surroundings and needed a familiar face to make it not too nerve racking.

     Still, he enjoyed her company more than anything else. She was the only one besides his neighbors, and Jason to house sit for him whenever he would be working long shifts. 

     "So, Cass has been telling Stephanie, who has been telling me that you've been spending your free time with Gotham's number 1 Bachelor lately." The spectacle woman said while she was brushing Dick's mane of hair as the two sat on his king sized bed in his room once he had finished taking a shower and blow dried it. The Grayson young man hummed in acknowledgment as he lowered his head on her lap. 

     "Yep you better believe it. He's...amazing Babs, everything about him is so unique that... I feel like I have fallen in love again. Of all the men that I thought were going to be one in the same, he's just so different that I just can't stop thinking about him.  He's also very great with kids too. A couple of months ago, he invited me over to a charity gala to help raise money for the children's hospital to get new equipment; he even allowed them to take part in the event where they had activities to participate in; he was such a darling to them all. He loves black & white films especially Casablanca and the Legend of Zorro, he likes to go early morning jogging, and even take long walks in the park as well as stargazing."

     Barbara smiled down at her little brother figure as he kept rambling on about Bruce. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt free that he could accomplish anything which had made her breathe a sigh in relief to know that he had definitely found his equal that not only shared the same interests as him, but also understood him and was also real about loving him unconditionally.

     "So I take it you two have everything under control in the Romance department?" Dick playfully shoved her as he blushed while trying to wear out the heat in his cheeks.

     "Oh shut up. We're just taking things slow is all nothing to it." He then laid out flat on his back. She smirked for she had other things on her mind.

     "So you wouldn't mind if he asks you to marry him?" That made Dick's eyes widened slightly as he instantly shot up blushing furiously.

     "What!? Babs don't be silly! We're not even thinking about going that far right now we're still in the dating stage. But... it does sound nice and it might be good to settle down for a change."

     The moon was up and the air was a mixture of warmth and cool as the two friends were on the balcony watching the stars and the moon. The wind had slightly blew into their hair as not even a sound was being made. No honking of car horns, no loud yelling, or barking dogs; it was just pure peace and quiet. Babs looked on in wonder while Dick on the other hand looked like he was gazing up at space as the red head watched her companion.

     "The moon's out tonight. It's really beautiful." Babs stared at him long and hard knowing where he was going with this. As a kid still in the circus, he would watch the moon with Mary and John as they would tell him stories and watch the stars on top of their trailer. Back when the both of them would sneak out after Jim would be asleep, they would always take the opportunity and watch the same moon pointing at various stars from all over. 

     "Dick, about what I said about you marrying Bruce, I was really joking. If you're not ready to take the big step, you don't have to nobody is forcing you to do so." The taller man looked at her and smiled warmly.

     "I have been thinking about it recently. I've always wanted to know what it would feel like to be apart of something special. Like...a fairytale. I would always have dreams where somebody would hear me crying out to take me with them to someplace new and exciting somewhere I haven't been before. To have a wedding where it would be so magical and I would be the prince. Even if it's just for one day..."

     Babs soon put her delicate hand on his broad shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze wondering where he was getting all of these sayings from. "Dick, even if you really want to get married, it is a big step in life. Besides, you do have to think twice before wanting to be in that commitment. Take it slow okay? No matter what, I'll always be by your side." Dick smiled and hugged her.


	10. Chapter 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Chapter 8!

 

      **The Next Morning...**

**Where: Dick's Apartment, Bludhaven.**

**Time: 5:14 A.M.**

"Seriously, you saw him last night?" Barbara asked as she and Dick sat at the table with mugs of hot steaming coffee and platefuls of pancakes that she had whipped up. Apparently, he had been talking about seeing Roy from the night before which had sent her into a little shock. He nodded his head slowly as he took another sip of the morning beverage not meeting her eyes. He then ran a head through his hair and sighed.

     "Yeah. When I heard the crying, I just couldn't help but to turn and see him; it appears that he has a baby girl her name being Lian. Being reunited just because of having to change a dirty diaper sometimes has its perks." He shrugged nonchalantly taking a bite of his flap jacks. "He even invited me to the little Cafe around the corner where we had met for tea though so that was kinda like progress to me." 

     "Did you tell him that you were already going out with somebody else?" Biting his bottom lip gently, he soon made another sigh staring into his cup like it was the most important yet interesting thing in the entire world now. He shook his head weakly.

     "No, I just...didn't have the guts to tell him not after all that we had been through back then. It's like no what matter happens when I'm being happy, the past fate just seems to just come back and bite you in the ass for God's sake. Even though it was for the best after the breakup, I just couldn't get him out of my head. Why does it always have to be me? Damn it!" Babs soon got up to comfort her friend as she placed a warm hand on his shoulder who then downed his remaining amount of java in just one big gulp.

     "I guess in my opinion, he knew he was wrong after we went our separate ways for 6 months but he didn't want to show it like he had made a terrible mistake and knew that he needed help." The red head then raised her eyebrow looking confused.  "After he had gotten custody when Jade left, he told me that he definitely had to kick the habit once and for all if he was ever going to take the initiative to raise and care for Lian. If it wasn't for Jason and Wally, he would've been a goner for sure. Sometimes, I stink."

     Babs soon covered her mouth in full concern. Never had she heard Dick doubt himself like that before. Being stuck between two guys was now somewhat of a hassle with that certain someone being your billionaire boyfriend of three years and your ex was something you really didn't want to deal with from the time after your parents' death, being bullied just because of who you were due to your skin tone was really what had worked up his nerves and made him think of the people he had considered his family back in his days at the circus. He had been living with so much crap in his life and now that he was finally happy being with the one person he loved the most, an old face just had to step back in and make it a little difficult. Fate really did suck.

     "What you need to do is tell Roy the truth. Let him know just how much Bruce means to you but just because you have a new hunk of a man now, doesn't mean you have to stop talking to him permanently. And since you said he has a baby now, maybe you can help him out a bit when he really needs it the most. It will be your own way of starting over to becoming friends with him again and letting it mend as well. Besides, who says you can't have two gorgeous hunks in your lives?" She said as she made a wink and he chuckled.

     "You're right Babs. You always know what to say, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you and a sister." The two companions hugged as the Gordon female gave him a kiss on the cheek.

     "Hey, anything for my little brother." That had thrown Dick off guard as he puffed his cheek.

     "Hey! I'm not little, I'm taller than you!"

     "Yeah well, I'm three years older than you are. Deal with it Junior." Dick then stuck out his tongue as she rolled her eyes.

     "Real mature." 


	11. Chapter 8. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Been very busy with school and other things, but get ready for Part 2 of Chapter 8!

 

      **Where: Wayne Manor**

**Time: 6:40 A.M.**

Over at the manor, Bruce couldn’t take his eyes off of the beautiful piece of jewelry that had sat proudly inside of the box as he smiled warmly imagining the look on Dick's face when he would pop the big question to him. Out of all the men and women whom he had dated, this what he had with the young handsome Barista would finally come to light and come true.

     "Master Bruce, may I need to remind you that it is nearly a quarter to 7 o' clock and that you are due at the office quite soon. I have taken the liberty of keeping your breakfast warm for you for it is on the table waiting to be eaten." 

     "Thank you Alfred, sorry to keep you waiting." Gently placing the box on his vanity table, the Billionaire soon checked his hair and his tie making sure that he didn't look out of place for another busy day ahead already looking forward to the weekend for he was going to be taking the Grayson male out somewhere nice yet quiet but still romantic. The English Butler looked at his young charge fondly noticing just how much had changed for him in the last 3 years; never before had he seen him act this way which was quite a surprise indeed silently making a mental note to thank Master Richard for changing his once moody and broody surrogate son to an absolute changed man for the better.

     "Alfred, can I ask you a question if that's okay?" The elder nodded patiently waiting for the Businessman to speak up on what he had bottled up in his mind. "Dick and I really do love and care about each-other very much that no matter what downfall we will face, I know I'll always look out for him no matter what the cost is. But...deep down, I...I've never been so scared into taking the next step with him. Do you think he'll say yes? Do you think I'm pushing things just a tad too quickly?"

     Alfred blinked twice trying to register what he was witnessing in front of him. Never before had he seen so many emotions plastering themselves upon the man who had given so much to people in honor of keeping his parents' memory alive. Deep down, underneath the suave and charismatic behavior, was the small frightened little boy from witnessing what had happened to both Mr. And Mrs. Wayne from the night that had changed everything. Finally, he cracked a small yet assuring smile as he lightly placed his glove covered hand on his shoulder.

     "Sometimes love can be quite intimidating especially when it grows within the heart to know that you have found your ideal soulmate, they never said that it was going to be an easy action to conquer but it will forever be cherished to know that we can never go back and change the hands of time for only it will tell us. I have seen just how well you both have been towards one another Master Bruce and for that, I am quite proud of you, both of you as I should say. You have my eternal blessing indeed."

     Gently biting his bottom lip as well as keeping the tears at bay, he soon gave him a warm hug. From the very first day that Alfred had came all the way from England to be apart of the Wayne's lives, he knew that he was more than just the hired help, he was family regardless and that's what Bruce loved about him always knowing what to say and how he had said it.

     "Thank you Alfred." 

     "Bless you my boy."

      **Where: The Java Lava Coffee Shop.**

"Seriously you're going to ask him?" Dick asked Jason after the taller male showed him the engagement ring that he was going to give to Wally. He nodded slowly already regretting showing it to the Barista who jumped for joy as well as giving him a big hug. The clearing of a throat soon broke him out of his euphoric phase as a middle aged man was impatiently waiting for his order while crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Giving out an apologetic expression, Dick soon gave him a paper bag full of sour cream donuts and black coffee who then grabbed the object not bothering to thank him muttering under his breath about young people today leaving Jason to sweat-drop and shake his head. This was going to be the LAST time he would ever tell Dick anything about nearly accomplishing anything in his personal life because he tended to get excited over the simplest pleasures. He was like a child that never grew up!

     "Mark my word Grayson, this will be the final time that I will ever tell you anything about my business." He said in a deathly tone but Dick was too happy to let that bother him.

     "Oh come on Jay, it's not like he's going to talk to anyone about it. After all, this is a once in a lifetime achievement for you to do it. Wally's so lucky, I wish I could get married too; wear a nice tuxedo, walk down the aisle, have rose petals sprinkle all over the ground, 275 doves flying in the air the minute we open the church doors, it would be such a dream that I would never want to wake up from." Dick sighed dreamily imagining the fantasy in a half open eyed gaze in space.

     "Of course you could, besides, you have Bruce. I'm pretty sure he would definitely sweep you off your feet just like that put you on a white stallion and you two would just ride into the sunset like a faithful prince and his damsel if you know what I mean." He smirked leaving the short heightened male to puff out his cheeks.

     "Ha, Ha very funny. But seriously, since living in Gotham, and being with him, it's like, I want to become more with him, like I never want to let him go. Even if he's gone for more than an hour, my heart calls out to him. I want to protect him from his inner demons be his shoulder to cry on and shield him from his misery. Even though we're from different worlds, it's like we understand one another than anyone else. We complete each-other." He bowed his head as soon as he felt his face heat up not wanting for Jason to see his coy side but the Todd's large warm hand laid on top of his somewhat smaller one.

     "You two really do complete each-other Dick, and I'm sure he would give up his whole life to be with you until the day you both are 6 feet under besides, it will happen, you just have to wait and see. Like my mom always said, good things will come onto people when they wait."

     "Thanks Jay." They soon hugged.

     "Well then, if you guys hit it off, will you think about having kids too?"

     "JASON!" Dick shouted while the other laughed.


	12. Chapter 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 9! Sorry to keep you all waiting!!

 

      **Where: Dick's Apartment, Bludhaven.**

**Time: 7:32 P.M.**

"By the way, I saw Roy when he came into work today. He mentioned you." Jason said as he took a big bite of his pepperoni pizza that he had ordered for both himself and Dick when they had reached his apartment. The other male took a slice of the Italian sausage off of his slice and placed it in his mouth savoring the flavor.

     "Yeah. I saw him while I was shopping for some stuff for dinner the other night. If it wasn't for Lian's screaming and crying, I wouldn't know it would be him."

     "Hey, he did let himself go a little bit just by growing his hair out though; good thing he didn't take on weight or else he would definitely be in deep shit than the norm. I guess he's still playing into the single parent role after all, it's all still new to him. But, he does miss you and will occasionally ask about you every now and again whenever we're at the shop a little late." 

     Dick sighed, that was what he was afaraid of. Although he didn't mind to still be friends with the redhead, he didn't think that Roy would still want to be serious with him wanting to have a second chance to fix things right between them. He gently bit his bottom lip placing his head in his hand. Jay looked on in concern slightly furrowing his eyebrows.

     "Did you tell him that you were already seeing somebody else and that the both of you are very serious towards each-other?"

     "Not really. After we left, he took me to the Cafe for tea and was telling me about what he had been going on with as of late so, I didn't have the strength to tell him anything." He then tucked a strand of hair behind his hair as Jason just rolled his eyes taking up the two plates carrying them into the kitchen to get them cleaned up.

     "At some point Dick, you just have to tell him, lay everything down. If you go back into the past to want to start things over with him from scratch, you won't be able to have a future. What will happen to Bruce? What will happen to 3 years of being in the other's arms? You can't throw all of that away all because you feel sorry for him; he's not a little kid anymore. Yes, he has been buckling down and becoming a changed man for the sake of Lian, paying child support, the bills, doing some shopping whenever he has enough money, but come on, times change and people change as well."

     "I guess you're right. Thanks Jason, is it okay if I can get his number off you're phone that way I can call him?"

     Jason nodded as he wiped his hands from the blue dish towel and fished out his smart phone going through the list of contacts that he had saved. As he got to Roy's name thus asking Dick for his phone, he soon added the number. "He's off tomorrow since Wednesdays are his days off but call him in the morning because he's up to feed her then he drops her off over at Miss Bleakman's before he goes to the Gym." 

     "Thanks Jay, I do feel a whole lot better now, though I hope I'll survive tomorrow."

     "Hey don't mention Goldie, besides I do owe you a hell of a lot after you helped me through my dark times and of course helped to get Wally to notice me. So, how are you and the not-bachelor have been holding up?" He smirked causing the Grayson individual to sweat-drop and blush as he twiddled his fingers looking the other way."

     "We've been good and before you ask, no, I'm not going to give you any details about how great our sex was so you can just forget about it." He winked causing Jason to laugh.

     "Aw, you're putting me on! Come on! Please?" He tried to put on the best puppy dog eyes he could muster but still, Dick wouldn't give in; and plus, nobody could throw off the puppy look like he could and that was when he wanted something."

     "Okay fine, but you gotta tell me eventually. After all, I can always sneak away with your phone and dial his personal number." 

     Dick mockingly gasped. "You wouldn't dare. He's mine!" The two boys laughed feeling like a couple of teenaged kids at the moment as they settled down with Dick asking if he would like to go with him to get some ice cream at the local parlor while the taller man nodded. They soon giggled all the way.

     The next morning, Dick was up bright and early as always as he turned on his phone while eating a bowl of cereal to scroll through his contacts to speed dial Roy's number. It rang three times as the word hello was heard on yhe other line.

     "Hey Roy, it's me. I hope you don't mind but Jason gave me your number last night while he was here and I was wondering if you have any plans for the rest of today? Oh no? Great listen um... I have work today and I don't get off until 5 later this evening so if it's not too much, can you meet me at the park by then so we can talk? Oh great thanks! I'll see you then." Turning the device off, he soon exhaled knowing that this was going to be a long day to be endured but it would all be worth it that would give him a chance to think of the words that he was going to say.


	13. Chapter 10.

 

     Wednesdays were usually the busiest days over at the Java Lava which became known as rush Wednesday. People often came and went with their specialties, but normally would come in, sit, and be served instead. Luckily, Jason, Tim, and Barbara were all here to lend out their assistance to the Owner who was very grateful as each took on their own known roles to help out as much as they could possible. Tim would help at the cash register, Jason would take care of the coffee machine and delicacies, and Babs would clean after the patrons would leave.

     "Thanks for coming, come back again soon." Dick said cheerfully as he guided a pregnant woman and her 3-year old son out of the shop thus exhaling in relief seeing his friends finishing up their own chores. "Man, what a day, thank God that's over." 

     "You said it, I've never been this busy in a long time, I was even starting to think that couple would never leave." Tim blew a strand of hair out of his forehead as he finished wiping down a table. "By the way, Kon called from eariler, he's going to be moving here within the next couple weeks, he was able to convince Ma and she's now okay with it, as long as he calls her on weekends and will visit on holidays." Dick grinned.

     "That's great to hear, congrats! So, are you two thinking about moving in together anytime soon?" 

     Tim blushed as he then wiped another table. "Maybe... and before you assume anything, no, we're not going to be doing "it" if that's what you're thinking. Besides, I'm pretty sure you and Bruce have done it enough times so far." He smirked causing Dick to blush this time making Jay and Babs laugh.

     "Oh shut up. It's none of your business anyway, we just happen to be mature adults is all can't be thinking about sex all the time; we still have our jobs and lives to deal with thank you very much." By the stroke of 5, it was now time to leave to meet Roy at the Park. Jason patted him on the back as an indication of good luck along with a thumbs up as well.

     Unlike in the Fall, the sun in the Spring Time stayed up a little longer giving people the chance to stay out a little bit more with family, friends, and their pets too. The temperature was even starting to warm up as well giving each and every one of them to put on short sleeve along with denim jackets and jeans for even though they were happy to have the warmth back, they still didn't fully trust the sudden drop down it would bring especially late at night when they would still be at their jobs at that time.

     By the time Dick got to the Gotham Central Park, he could already see Roy on the bench sitting casually and taking in the beauty of everything that captivated him. Breathing in and exhaling out, he soon got out of his car to walk out. 

     "Hey there stranger." He said as Roy lifted his head seeing his ex-boyfriend blocking the remaining sun out of his eyes as he gave a small but genuine smile in return.

     "Hey yourself. I see you stuck to your word of getting off early to come see me." He soon patted a seat next to himself indicating him to sit. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

     Dick studied the words in his head yet again thinking the right words to say without sounding like a complete idiot. Would Roy be okay with him dating another guy? Or would he walk away? would he get angry if he wasn't going to take him back in? He decides that now would be the best time to get everything off his chest if he definitely wanted to END things off on a good note.

     "Well, there is something I really want to tell you. But, I'm afraid you might not like what I'm about to say." 

     Roy soon raised an eyebrow wondering what would be so bad if Dick didn't spit it out. "Hey, it's alright you can tell me. No matter what the outcome might be, you'll always have me by your side I mean it." Dick sniffled wiping away the eyecoming eye water as he tucked a strand of hair behind his hair looking delicate at the moment which didn't bother the red headed male at all. He knew that when they were by themselves with each-other, Dick tended to be vulnerable whenever he would blurt his secrets out but this time, in his opinion, it had got to be the biggest secret of all why he was barely speaking.

     "Come on, out with it already."

      "I'm already seeing somebody else. We're dating now; have been for 3 years." 

     Roy blinked twice as he registered the words into his brain while Dick looked on nervous that he would get shouted at but the Harper male soon closed his eyes and hummed. "Good."

     "What?"

    "I said good. Besides, I'm pretty sure that whoever you're with, you two are quite serious while us only lasted for 8 months."

     Now it was Dick's turn to blink was he hearing things right? "You're... okay with it?"

     Roy nodded taking his hand into the other male's. "Why would you think I would be angry at you? I know things had been rocky for us back then but that was only because I was...scared. After the breakup, within a week later, reality suddenly hits me to know that I'm now a father to a baby girl and I know I had to work my ass off and become sober if I wanted to make things right. I just couldn't stop thinking about you knowing that I had made such a terrible mistake but you know what they always say, that's how the cookie crumbles. But I am happy for you so you better believe that."

     Dick bit his bottom lip gently and looked down but Roy soon placed his finger under his chin to look deep into his eyes. "Tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

     "Bruce wayne." After that name had been passed through lips, Roy gasped quitely as his eyes widened and twinkled with delight.

     "Bruce wayne? As in the Bruce Wayne? The Prince of Gotham Bruce wayne? You have got to be kidding me! He's a Billionaire!"

     Dick soon covered his mouth and giggled wishing he had his camera to take pictures of the red head's facial expressions.

     "Damn man, you're actually dating a celebrity. Which also makes you one as well."

     Giggles soon turned into full laughter. "Oh stop, I'm just your average Barista working a Monday-Friday job over at the Java Lava besides, I am still treated the same way no different at all making minimum wage. Can't have my boyfriend take over for me, I have to make my own way in life."

     Roy grinned. "Aw come on! You could get anything you want just say the magic word." 

     The laughter erupted more which was something they both needed missing moments like these from back in the past. But now, everything was coming to light for the two men. For the next couple hours, they talked some more, and told jokes enjoying the other's company. By the time 7 o' clock rolled in, it was now time to go, giving each-other one last hug, they soon stared into the other's eyes for another minute more and smiled.

     "I'll see you again sometime?" Dick nodded and grinned.

    "Of course, and of course, I would be glad to be Lian's babysitter if you like just let me know when you're ready."

     "Thanks. Tell the others I said hello and of course, I can't wait to see your boyfriend one of these days."

     "I'm sure he would like that. And Roy, thank you."

     "No problem. Just be in touch and stay strong."

     Dick nodded seeing him walk away towards his car as he waved one last time in the distance.


	14. Chapter 11.

 

      **Later that Night...**

"Wow, he's definitely okay with you seeing somebody else?" Barbara asked as she and Dick were talking through their video chat as the night dwindled on. Dick nodded as he was sitting on his bed dressed in his terrycloth bathrobe that Bruce had given him last Christmas.

     "Yeah, I felt a little shocked after he spoke the truth. Funny, to be honest with you, I was expecting him to blow up." Babs giggled and rolled her eyes.

     "You just like to assume things to easily; you haven't changed on that part. And he's alright with you babysitting Lian whenever he needs you?" Dick nodded seeing his adoptive sister smile. "So I take it that you are all geared up for your date with Bruce this weekend? Did he tell you where you two are going?" Dick shook his side and made a little pout in return.

     "No he didn't. I kept pushing him three separate times and he still wouldn't even give me a hint at all. Don't get me wrong I like surprises but if we have been going out for a few years now, then you would let me know it's not like I'm going to blurt out the biggest secret that the media, the tabloids, and even the paparazzi will want to get a whiff of it for their article."

     Babs's playful expression on her face was soon replaced by a stern look. "Duh Dick, when somebody tells you it's a surprise, that means you can't make them spoil it because you're that anxious to know. Maybe he's going to be taking you somewhere that will forever be an unforgettable experience that will be even more bigger and better than all of the charity functions that you have been to put together just be patient for it's a virtue. Besides, today is Wednesday. Saturday is 3 days away. I'm sure you will survive by then."

     Now Dick soon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay I'll try. But don't say you told me so." 

      **Three Days Later...**

**Saturday Afternoon...**

Babs let out a low whistle as she opened the door to Dick's closet checking out all of his dress suits, pants, shoes and other formal and casual wear that one would think he had gotten them special made and tailored especially looking like they came out of a men's fashion catalog.

     "Wow Dick, you definitely are getting special treatment. I guess one with millions and trillions of dollars knows just how to spoil you rotten." Dick blushed and sweat-dropped.

     "It's nothing like that. He just thought that it was time for me to have a new wardrobe is all."

     "New wardrobe my ass. Come on Dick, how many Billionaires do you know who would shower you with so many nice gifts especially a very expensive  $3,000.00 24-carat platinum rolex diamond studded watch? I ask you." Jason said as his eyes were fixated on the fine piece of stunning and nicely decorated jewelry.

     "Well, uh...Oliver Queen is a prime example. He does own Queen Industries."

     "Yeah but does he invite you to Charity Galas?, does he take you out to dinner to nice restaurants?, does he even buy you expensive clothes and shoes?" Dick bit his lip and sweat-dropped Jason did have a point but did he have to be so blunt about it? It was going to be a very special date tonight and they were already acting like he was going to see the Queen of England.

     "So, who wants to help me pick out what I'm going to wear for tonight?" He asked as he clapped his hands together to get rid of the awkward conversation as they happliy obliged after all, he had a poor taste in fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who is still reading this fanfic, sorry that I have not updated in a little while, School has just been murdering as usual but I passed my last class receiving an A :) so, where do you think Bruce will be taking him next chapter? You all can leave your suggestions here or just read on and find out ;) see you next chappie! :)


	15. Chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 right now!

 

      **Later That Night...**

**6:50 P.M.**

The afternoon had went by in a flash leaving room for the evening to take in full swing. By 10 minutes to 7 o' clock, the long black limo came into full view as it parked right in front of the apartment complex. Bruce with a bouquet of midnight blue roses in his hands, smiled taking each step slowly towards Dick's door as he lightly rang the bell. 5 seconds later, Barbara answered it with a polite smile stepping aside to let the Wayne prince enter.

     "Good Evening Mr. Wayne, how very nice of you to come. If you came for Dick, he's still getting ready."

     "I know I am a little early, but there is no rush at all; and please Barbara you don't have to call me Mr. Wayne formalities are not necessary after all, I am friends with your father so there no need to be a little intimadated by me." 

     Babs lightly blushed as she politely took the bouquet from him to take into the kitchen to put some water into the vase. "Hey, you are indeed dating my little brother so of course it is necessary for me to be in the presence of someone who is sophisticated yet intelligent. You two do complete each other." She winked while he just smiled.

     "Lady and Gentleman, may I present you two, Gotham's most dashing and fashionable former Bachelor/Barista and of course boyfriend of the Prince of Gotham known as Bruce Wayne: Richard Grayson!" Jason yelled out pretending to be a game show announcer as Dick came out looking bashful as ever. His outfit consisted of a sapphire blue turtleneck sweater that was underneath a black blazer along with a pair of nicely pressed black pants with black loafers that sparkled with every step he took. Instead of his usual ponytail, his hair was down below his shoulders with the ends slightly curled. He also even had on a light shade of eyeliner to get rid of any dark circles that would show and lip gloss was lightly applied onto his lips.

     Bruce quietly gasped feeling his heart skip a beat seeing the full appearance of his lover.

     "So, what do you think? Is it a little too much?" 

     Bruce shook his head hooking his finger under Dick's chin as sapphire met ice blue. "You are indeed very beautiful. You look absolutely stunning."

     "Ugh... you guys! Stop making kissy goo goo faces and just leave already!" Jason shouted getting them out of their mushy embrace while they just chuckled the minute Babs elbowed the taller male in his side while she smiled lovingly at the pair.

     "You both have fun! and Dick, do not leave out any details when you come back so stay out as late as you want."

     "Babs! I'm 27 not 10 I don't need a curfew to let you guys know when I'm coming back besides, I'll be back in by 11." Giggling, she gave him a big tight hug patting him on the back leaving her and Jay to wave to indicate them to have a great time out while the Grayson individual knew that they just wanted new updates to know about what will happen for when he would be dropped back off here later on. But nonetheless, he smiled and waved as he and Bruce were heading downstairs towards the limo where Alfred had gladly opened the side door to let them in tipping his hat in return.

     It became silent for the first 10 minutes as both men just watched the moving scenery pass them being replaced by the extravagant lights of the Downtown Gotham District. Bruce stared after his boyfriend in wonder while smiling patting the box that was being protectively hidden inside his suit jacket. He studied the perfect angles and muscles of the young man's body who was being oblivious at the moment in full amazement of the view in front holding the childlike curiosity of being excited to know that they were definitely going somewhere that would be the most unforgettable experience he would never forget in a lifetime.

     The large hand slowly made it on top of the slightly smaller one making the other male to gaze down and stare lovingly at him as he blushed brightly feeling lips against his.

     "So, are you going to tell me where we're going to be eating dinner at?" Bruce chuckled loving every ounce of the other's curiosity but instead just winked at him.

     "You will know soon enough don't worry. Patience is a virtue." Dick just pouted and huffed causing Bruce to laugh wholeheartedly as Dick soon joined in while they talked about their busy weeks, tv shows and other miscellaneous topics they could think of.


	16. Chapter 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 heading your way!

 

     Finally, the car ride had came to a stop at the most fanciest and luxurious Restaurant anyone has ever laid eyes on. Dick gazed in a mixture of full amazement and wonder but deep down was very nervous as well. Although he was known as Bruce Wayne's boyfriend, he still felt out of place amongst the upperclass set of individuals. Bruce could have gotten anyone he wanted but why him? there were dozens of supermodels, movie actresses, and fashion designers he could think of; and he was just an ordinary Barista. Sure he was now his own boss, but he still had to keep his head above water to make sure his rent and his bills were paid on time. But he had to stop thinking that way, he loved Bruce and Bruce loved him; they had each-other's back and knew nothing would separate them so he would just enjoy the moment while it last because by tomorrow, it would be back to reality and back to living his normal life.

     Stretching out his hand for him to take, the two men both made it towards the double glass doors as they widened automatically letting the warm air that welcomed them. Dick's eyes widened. This place was definitely the definition of fancy but with a romantic twist added into the mix. 

     There were mutiple statues of cupids that stood tall and proud at each side followed by tall plants and flowers that smelt heavenly compared to in the Wayne garden back at the Manor. Soft sweet music was played by a live band. The cello and violin were the only two that stood out to their noises the most as people were seen swaying and waltzing along careless about what was happening around their surroundings. Multiple tables were decorated in gold and silver table cloths along with vases full of red roses that smelt sweet like they had been freshly picked.

     Now Dick really felt out of place. Never before had he felt so self-conscience of himself to the point he had started getting a little clammy. He really didn't belong here at all! what was he thinking? seeing his distress, Bruce quickly took notice asking him if he was alright only to get a nod and a forced smile from him asking if he could just make a quick trip to the restroom. 

     While patiently waiting for his date to return, Bruce took the time to examine the engagement ring once more having a warm smile and closed it shut before he would give the other onlookers the idea. Seeing a familiar face that had set his eyes, he gasped seeing that it was his former girlfriend Selina Kyle in a strapless black dress, black fingerless gloves that had stopped at her elbows, and a simple pair of high heeled shoes. Around her neck rested a simple silver necklace with the face of a kitten. Her face was decorated with ruby red lipstick, and eyeliner making her look like she had owned the entire building.

     Seeing the CEO, she smiled in a seductive yet friendly way as she sashayed herself over to his and Dick's table where he gave her a blank glare.

     "Well if it isn't Bruce Wayne all dressed up and dining alone."

     "It's a pleasure to see you too Selina. I had a funny feeling that you would find me here and I'm not here alone. My date is in the restroom at the moment." Selina giggled taking Dick's seat like it was screaming at her to take it not giving a damn to know how the other person would feel.

     "So what's the Prince of Gotham doing here at a High class restaurant like here in the first place? and may I also ask about your date you are so into? Is she rich? richer than you perhaps?"

     Bruce smirked. "What you see, is what you will get Kyle and what may I ask you are doing here exactly?" 

     Her face soon turned from playful to slightly bitter. "My date. He said he was going to take me here for dinner, but then he stood me up so I took a cab to come thought I might run into some singles to see who would become a replacement. And I started to lay my eyes on you but you are already taken...but we can still make this work" She winked leaving the Wayne heir to sigh.

     "Selina, what you and I had was in the past. We can never go back to the way it was. You wanted to continue and I politely declined the offer but you just wouldn't take no for an answer. I would never in my life go back for we have been dating for the past 3 years now. And he really means a lot to me."

     Selina's eyes widened at the mention of her ex's date. He was dating a guy? when did that happen? last time she checked, Bruce was straight! When did he start setting his sights on men anyway?

     "If you're about to ask, I've been bisexual gotta keep up with appearances you know. Oh and here he comes right now." He smirked seeing Dick heading his way giving him a kiss on the cheek."

     "Selina, meet Richard John Grayson. He is the owner of the Java Lava Coffee Shop and also my boyfriend." Dick stuck out his hand for her to shake but she sneered and turned away in a huff couldn't believe that Bruce had dumped her for this low life street rat.

      "Don't worry about her. Besides, she is old news and in the past tense. You are my future and I have never asked for someone who is more beautiful and intelligent than you. Don't ever think so lowly of yourself honey. You are my new life." 

     Dick's eyes watered in tears as he bit his bottom lip and looked bashful while blushing. "Thank you Bruce..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could keep going, but sleep is calling my name. Look out for more hopefully by tomorrow night :)
> 
> Yep, I just had to add Selina in this story as well as giving her a taste of her own medicine as well. I never really liked her at all to begin with bleh! She will eventually get over Bruce now that he and Dick are together imagine her face when she hear the news that they will be getting married ;) lol


	17. Chapter 13. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2 of Chap 13 enjoy!

 

     Dinner had been delicious! Dick thought he could not eat another bite knowing just how much the pasta alfredo had twisted with the mixtures of added shrimp. Once he had finished his wine, one of the waitresses with shoulder length blonde hair had made it over to their table with a couple glasses of rice pudding for dessert along with glasses of ice water to wash it down. 

     "Man, I'm so full. Feels like I've already gained 10 pounds." Bruce chuckled at his lover's dramatic explanation and expression couldn't take his eyes off of him. To Bruce, the Grayson male was a lot more and then some. Unlike Selina, Dick was very modest and saw the good in all people despite their troubled pasts. Not to mention in having the same interests like he did and that's what he loved in a person; not because of their looks, but their personality was what stood out the most out of everything that they were. He looked like an angel underneath that candlelight especially with how his hair was down past his shoulders making him look more heavenly by the minute.

     Dick soon grew confused. "Is something wrong? do I have something on my face? too much makeup perhaps?" 

     Bruce shook his head. "I was just admiring at how wonderful you look. Forgive me for staring, but you do absolutely look amazing; like an angel sent by God himself." Dick didn't know how much and how long he would keep getting those compliments as his face was heating up more than the norm using the candlelight and the heat as excuses.

     "Stop that. You know that's not true at all. You're just saying that."

     "No seriously, you do look very wonderful indeed. Why do you belittle yourself? Do you dislike yourself that much that you think you will never amount to anything at all?" 

     Dick gently bit his lip slowly bring his head down and nodded. "As a kid, I've always believed in myself whenever we had a show to do for the crowd. The stage was like my home where I felt most comfortable that nothing would ever go wrong. But since living here it feels like I really don't belong here. Why do you even put up with me? there were other kinds of women that you could've gone out with."

     Bruce gently placed his hand on top of the other male staring intensely into his eyes that dazzled. "Never think so lowly of yourself despite what people think about you. In all my years of dating so many of Gotham's Bachelorettes, I've never come across someone with the intelligence and modesty quite like yours. You are special to me Dick, so special that every night whenever I go to sleep, you are always the one that comes into my mind and I am so happy and lucky to have found you thatI know you were definitely the one for me. To be honest, whenever I would date a woman, they only saw me as a cash cow for their own advances that they really don't care about the man inside. Just like Selina. I thought that we were going to get married and have as much children as we could, but she really didn't love me at all. She was only using me for her own gain for she only saw dollar signs. But you, I see more in you than I do with any other person. You are thoughtful, selfless, and kind that heaven did indeed sent an angel to come here. And that happens to be you."

     Tears clouded Dick's vision as he covered his mouth looking the other way not wanting for him to see his heated blush. Bruce smiled warmly raising his hand to kiss his knuckles. 

     Soon, the waltz had started. People from all over their tables stood up taking the hands of their dates. Bruce then stood up lending out his hand towards his boyfriend. "May thy kind gentleman do the honor of having a waltz with me?" Dick softly giggled and nodded as they made their way onto the dance floor. The violin was playing heavenly among the other instruments as people were mostly staring at them which made Dick a little nervous knowing just how much prejudice they could be not accepting of gays; but Bruce assured that there were some were just as accepting if not more to the point they treated you like you were apart of their family.

     The dance was slow but sweet where sparkles could be seen all around the area. People were smiling, some were scoffing, and most were in high praise to know that they really did look cute together. The giant chandeliers casted their bold light downwards making them look angelic like they were floating through the air as Dick's hair blew while they spinned around. This was one of the best dates ever to behold but what he didn't know was that there was more in store.


	18. Chapter 14

 

     Bright and captivating colors had shown their extravagant lights that bursted with life and fun all around the large areas followed by the loud music. Smells of popcorn, hotdogs, and cotton candy inflamed the nostrils of the patrons as they were walking about through the large crowd trying to do as much as they could that would make their night worth the excitement and joy that they have been holding in. Little kids ran all over to the games, kiddie rides, and attractions while their parents kept a firm eye on them as well as holding their hands tightly where they would not wander off.

     Dick stared out like a kid in a candy shop as his eyes sparkled in new found mirth while Bruce smiled knowing just how much he loved Carnivals but due to their busy schedules, there wasn't the time; nevertheless, seeing his date's face light up like a Christmas tree was worth the watch.

     "So, what would you like to do? We have the whole night ahead of us, leaving to do whatever you like." 

     Dick looked around wondering where they should start first. There were so many possibilities to choose from that it was hard to pick; and although the Wayne heir said that the night was still young, he didn't want to keep him waiting by just looking around his surroundings. So with a smile slowly upon his lips, and a twinkle in his eye, he soon spoke.

     "Let's do it all." And Bruce smiled grabbing the Grayson male by the hand as they ran through not caring that other people were watching.

      _Oh... yeah... oh... yeah..._

_Sitting there watching me,_

_With your dazzling eyes,_

_Like a thousand stars,_

_Lighting up the skies,_

_I feel you watching me,_

_Like you've known me before,_

_Perfect chemistry,_

_Knocking at your door, door, door..._

Their first stop was at the midway game section. A bored looking middle aged man stared at the men nonchalantly as he gave out three balls to knock down to earn a prize. Seeing the large stuffed elephant on display made Dick jump up and down but he kept his composure. It reminded him so much of his old stuffed one that he had when he was a kid plus the one that he had befriended back in his day in the circus who was named Zitka who he loved very much giving the well trained animal to see the human boy as her own baby. So many memories flooded through his mind that he didn't even hear when Bruce called out his name three times before snapping out asking him what kind of toy he wanted; pointing to the elephant, the man soon took it off its stand giving it to him who thanked him whole-heartedly.

      _I'm Alright,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_The feeling's right,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_And there's nobody coming to take it all away from us,_

_And I want you,_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_And I love you,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_And there's nothing they can do to seperate us..._

_Cause I love you._

_The rides were the best most of all. Although Bruce had been driving since he was around 16, he sucked at the bumper cars causing Dick to laugh his head off to every chance he would get was screwed up leaving the other to take over the wheel._

_The Zipper was one of the fastest well known roller coasters anyone had ever heard of. The ride went up to 125 miles per hours leaving the customers to pass out. The two men however threw up at least three times once it had came to a complete stop leaving them green in the face._

_I want to say it loud and proud,_

_Despite all of the constant frowns,_

_I don't care anymore,_

_I'll always love you forever more,_

_Don't walk away from love,_

_For it is an action sent from above,_

_Take me in your arms and say,_

_You will love me every day,_

_And hear you say to me that you'll stay, that you'll stay..._

_Yeah!_

They played a couple rounds of ring toss leaving for the guys to get gifts for the other. For Bruce, it was a winged bat plushy, and for Dick was a bluebird plushy as well.   __

_I'm Alright,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_The feeling's right,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_And there's nobody coming to take it all away from us,_

_And I want you,_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_And I love you,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_And there's nothing they can do to seperate us..._

_Cause I love you._

They soon made it into a haunted house getting creeped by Gotham's most wanted villians scaring the Holy Father out of them mostly Dick who was more scared of killer clowns and deranged monkies than anything else for that matter leaving him to tightly hold onto Bruce as much as possible.


	19. Chapter 15.

 

     "Here you go Sir, two scoops of double chocolate chunk. Enjoy." Dick smiled thanking the Ice cream man as he and Bruce made their way towards a nearby bench to sit down. As he was about to dig in, a sad sob could be heard. Wondering where the sound was coming from, he made his way through the crowd of people as well as keeping his ears wide open; sure enough, the sobs were coming from a little girl who looked no older than 4 years old. She was crying her eyes out while trying to wipe her tears away in hopes that her mother would hear her and come back to get her for she was getting scared of being by herself.

     Dick felt immensely bad and guilty to know that the child was here all alone with people walking around not paying her much attention just wanting her parent back making him remember what it had felt like to wander off at that young age whenever his parents were busy rehearsing their routine leaving him to search for his own adventure through the circus grounds. Not wasting any time, he soon made his way towards her careful not to give the little one a scare as he lowered down to her level.

     "Hello there honey, what's the matter? are you lost?" The girl looked up at him really carefully wondering why he even cared in the first place. Although she was rather young, she was taught never to talk or trust strangers unless her mom was with her at all times but seeing that she wasn't going to just pop up magically, she slowly nodded her head but she scooted away hoping that he would leave her alone and go about his business but Dick didn't give up.

     "It's okay, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you I promise." He slowly held out his hand letting her know that he wasn't meaning any harm and that he would not hurt her in any way possible. Looking at his hand and his soft smile, she soon obliged taking a hold of his hand as they walked back together as Bruce asked him who she was leaving him to ask her, her name. 

     "Melody." She barely whispered but it was enough for them to hear. Patting a seat for her to sit, Bruce soon arranged the stuff toys to the far side while Dick sat on the left leaving her in the middle between them.

     "Would you like anything Melody? Ice cream perhaps?" Dick asked leaving her to think for a minute then nodded her head slowly as he took her gently by the hand seeing the Ice cream man smiling at him once more asking for a cone this time for the child who pointed to the strawberry flavor. Giving her two scoops and paying him once more, they made it back to the resting bench as they all enjoyed their treats together.

     Very soon, an idea came into mind. Picking up one of the stuffed animal toys, and doing an imitation of one of them which was the elephant, he then made it dance; flapping it ears and swinging its trunk from side to side made her frown slowly turned upside down for sure causing her to giggle lightly. Even Bruce thought it was funny joining the kid in the laughter. 

     Just then, a woman quickly ran towards the trio as she eyed her daughter causing for tears to cascade down her cheeks picking her up to kiss all over her face. "Thank you so much for looking after my Melody, I turned my back on her for one minute and she was gone. Did she give any of you two trouble?"

     "Not at all," Dick shook his head. "She was an absolute darling indeed. She is pretty cute." 

     The girl blushed hiding her face in her mother's neck as much as she possibly could while the mother smiled warmly. "You are going to be one kindhearted and affectionate father one day. And I hope that when my daughter grows up, she will carry around that same compassionate light like you. You are indeed a miracle. Come sweetie, let's go home." 

     "Wait, here, you can have Mr. Gordo. A little something to remember me by. Take care." The little female grinned real wide and waved as much as she could along with the elder. No longer able to see them, Bruce soon placed his hand on his shoulder giving him a warm loving smile.

     "That was awfully nice of what you did there, I'm pretty sure she will treasure it always." 

    Dick blushed a hint of pink. "I do have a tremendous soft spot for children. I used to be a Teacher's assistant back in my Senior year of high school working with kids from pre-k to the third grade and they were excellent listeners as well."

     Bruce was impressed. Never had he known Dick to be that. He wondered what else his boyfriend had going on inside that handsome yet intelligent head of his. But Dick only smiled letting him know that there was just enough time for one more ride and that was the ferris wheel. 


	20. Chapter 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, The moment you all have been waiting for ;)

 

          The Ferris Wheel was one of everyone's favorite rides of the entire Carnival. Not only was it the only attracted ride where people could be alone with each-other, but it was also where they could talk without being heard. Dick smiled making a silent gasp seeing the disappearing ground below where the rest of the patrons looked like tiny ants from up top; Bruce smiled looking at his date in all of his childlike glory as he was pointing at various people, the trees, and of course, looking up at the stars in the sky.

     However, the handsome Billionaire wasn't paying attention. Patting the box that was still held protectively in his coat, he soon inhaled and exhaled slowly without Dick noticing the sudden change still oblivious of what was really going on. It was now or never; if nothing got done, he would still be alone for the rest of his life. He decided to take the time to act natural by following his lover's lead by looking at the many tiny twinkling diamonds.

     "The stars are very dazzling tonight aren't they? There is so many to count and so little time to do so. But none of them could compare to you for you are the brightest star of them all." Dick blushed bashfully looking anywhere but his boyfriend's eyes; he didn't want for him to see him like this; there was just so many compliments he could take in just one night and he didn't know how long it would last before he couldn't take it anymore. But he knew deep down that he would never get tired of the attention that he was getting.

     He soon placed his hand on top of his while he gently bit his bottom lip and cleared his throat. "This has been one of the best nights of my life; thank you for this. I can't remember the last time I have been to a Carnival."

     Bruce smiled in return thus putting his larger hand on the other staring lovingly into his eyes. "It was the least I could do. For the past 3 years Dick, you have made me very happy. If I never knew you, I would still be lost within myself only existing and not living. I cannot thank you enough for showing me the light." 

     "Bruce, you don't have to thank me. When I met you, I had no idea I would be meeting an intellectual businessman until Jason and Wally told me all about you, but no matter what, you are still a human being regardless of what you are or who you are." That made the CEO's heart started to beat even more; the more he looked into the sapphire orbs of the Barista, the more he was falling deep in love.

     It was time...

     Taking out the black box, thus holding it in front of Dick, the other male made another quiet gasp. 

     "From the moment I met you, I knew there was something special about you. You are different from all of the women whom I have dated in the past and none had ever carried the aura like what you carry right now. I think about you whenever I'm at work, and I think about you whenever I go to bed late at night. So I am asking you now Richard Grayson, will you do me the honor of being Mr. Wayne? Will you marry me?"

     And there laid the ring that sparkled along with the jewels that helped made it more spectacular. Dick covered his mouth with both his hands as tears clouded his vision. Letting out a shaky hand, Bruce took him gently by his hand placing the ring on his ring finger as it shined brightly.

     "Bruce... it's beautiful...thank you...thank you very much for everything." 

     Pretty soon they were in a passionate lip lock as fireworks were shot in the sky causing a mixture of different colors to bloom and burst in excitement.

      **Dick's Apartment, Bludhaven.**

Jason soon closed the microwave door thus smelling the hot aroma of buttered popcorn as he smiled going back into the living room where Babs was waiting for him as she then switched the channel to Oxygen where another episode of Sex and the City was about to start.

     "You know Jay, since I've known you, you weren't into this; saying that it was just all bs but since being with Wally, you have really changed your ways. Even going as far as doing makeup tutorials on Youtube." 

     The taller male soon rolled his eyes flicking a kernal at her. "It's one of my guilty pleasures. Just don't let the guys at the auto shop hear you say that; besides, I don't want to lose my reputation. And furthermore, we both know that Dickiebird has a terrible fashion sense; I mean give me a break, who still wears polka dots on a shirt anyway? this is not the 90's anymore damn...since being with Mr. Tall, tan, and devilishly sexy, he could pass for the all new male model of Vogue and fashion weekly." 

     Barbara giggled. "Hey, you gotta keep your over 3,000 subscribers entertained. But you do make a valuable point. Dick has really stepped up to the plate since he had gotten older wanting to find his place in the world that I think now, he has definitely opened his eyes to expand his own horizon; he is growing up indeed... and for that, I'm absolutely proud of him." 

     As soon as the show started, Jason then heard a notification sound on his phone indicating that he had received a message. Pulling it up, it was a text from Dick himself. 

      _Jason, I'll be spending the night over at the Manor, let Babs know I'm fine. Will be back in the morning so don't wait up. Good night :)_

_P.S. the date was awesome!! and I also have a little surprise to show both of you as well ;) don't tell her yet I mean it. Thank you :)_

Jason smirked knowing very well what he meant since he was the only one that knew what had just happened. Barbara, being the closted inquisitive person that she was, eyed the message but Jay with his quick wits closed down his Messenger app and turned off his phone before she could ask what was going on.

     "Looks like your baby brother is off warming Mr. Sexy's bed for the night."

     Babs soon face palmed hoping that the man at least had some condoms and lube stacked neatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time, it finally happened!!! :D
> 
> Next chapter will be quite steamy ;)


	21. Chapter 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 2000 hits already? Thanks everyone for taking the time to read! :D I really appreciate it!
> 
> Now, before I begin Chapter 17, I just wanna remind y'all that even though this is a T-rated fic, there will be some mature sex scenes but don't worry, it will only be implied; I won't be going into the full details about it so you all won't be afraid to anyone who doesn't like sex scenes then politely skip ahead. 
> 
> Thank you. Let's get it on!

 

     The automatic black cast iron gates soon opened up wide letting the limo drive through quietly as the manor came into full view. Bruce, being the gentleman that he was, soon took Dick by the hand helping him out and they silently went up the steps towards the front door while the Billionaire took out his keys leaving Alfred on his own who knew exactly what they were going to be up to though he didn't say a word, he instead, just let out a wink and a smile in return as he bowed his head in the process seeing both going up the stairs at a steady pace.

     The door of the Master of the house's room soon opened as the two stepped right through thus leaving the Wayne Heir to close and lock it at the same time leaving the Grayson male to a slightly nervous state. He slowly stepped forward towards the slightly smaller sizes man like a lion creeping towards its prey. Dick gulped feeling a little bashful by this, by everything. He was no stranger to sex knowing that he and Roy had done it back when they were dating but now that he was officially engaged to the richest man in Gotham was different if not excitingly scary as well.

     Bruce was a good foot and some inches taller than the olive toned man who looked up into his artic blue eyes that held compassion, love, and care plus hints of lust. He soon twiddled his fingers and slowly held his head down not wanting to see his expression. But the CEO read him like an open book knowing how the other was feeling. Slowly putting his index finger under his chin, he soon directed him to meet his face.

     "If you are uncomfortable, we don't have to do this. I'll be more happy to wait whenever you're good and ready." 

     Dick shook his head vigorously. "No, it's- I-" He then started to sigh. "It's not that, it's just...it's alot to take in. One day I'm now a Barista taking over from Old Man Jenkins, to now being engaged to the Prince of Gotham who owns half of everything that he could get his hands on. Not that I'm happy, I truly am but, it feels different. We're from different worlds Bruce with different personalities that we hold near and dear to us. While you live in a world where everything is given to you, me on the other hand have to work my ass off just to make sure that I have a roof over my head. Can't you see the Prince and the once lower middle class worker living happily ever after if people got a whiff of what's going on? They will think I'm only with you just for your money, and to have your name. I really don't belong with you."

     That made Bruce's heart break knowing just how much Dick loved him, but with people and their prejudice ways today, they wouldn't take too kindly of two men being together; some of them were the dumbasses who still thought that marriage only belonged between men and women which made the Heir wanted to strangle the living daylights out of them if they either said anything derogatory to or about Dick or even just looking at him very strangely. Besides, nobody in their right mind could tell the individual who to fall in love with.

     "Even if they had anything to say, it still wouldn't be any of their goddamn business. You mean everything to me Dick regardless of where you came from. You may have not been born into pedigree, but you are still wonderful and nobody can ever tell you you're not. I don't care what others will think or say, I love you with all my heart and soul and if anybody has a problem with that, they can put their tails between their legs and fuck off because I will never give you up for anybody else; I mean that."

     "Bruce..." 

     Lips were then against the other's as they grew more passionate by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a two parter so be prepared ;) see you all real soon!


	22. Chapter 17. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Part 2!

 

     A small orange glow appeared on top of the dark red lighter that was held tightly in Jason's hand as he lifted it up to bring toward his lips that contained the cigarette between his teeth letting out a cloud of smoke in the process. Not wanting to make the entire apartment smell, he decided that the balcony was a much better place to do so without hearing Babs's nagging mouth (something he really didn't want to hear at the moment either). He soon sighed and lowered his head hearing the endless sounds of cars driving by as the slight wind ran through his hair.

     Although he was quite happy for Dick to know and hear that he and Bruce had made it this far with their relationship, he was still nervous about taking it to the next level with Wally which was really stressing him out to the point he really needed to have time alone to go through his thoughts to find out if he was up into that kind of commitment with the red head. The West individual deserved a lot and then some and Jason really wanted to be that special someone in his life to know that no matter what would happen in the near future for them, they would always have each-other's back and that he would always be by his side.

      Despite their age differences of only ranging 5 years, Jason knew that he was the right guy for him after the said Keystone City citizen would help him out of his jams many times and of course would stick up for him despite his many anger management issues and ill-related bullshit that would be too embarrassing to talk about now after all that he had been through since he was a kid the minute his father walked out and became a wanted petty criminal and his mother died from a drug overdose not even thinking twice to see how it was effecting her relationship with her son. Jason knew that he had a rough life growing up in Crime Alley and had wanted to redeem himself ever since.

     Just then, the sliding door opened revealing to be Barbara already in her red nightgown and fuzzy slippers. Her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail leaving only ringlets of her red hair falling in front of her face. Smiling, he soon stretched out his hand to push them behind her ear while turning back to the quiet night before him.

     "Why don't you come in before you catch a cold? it may be spring but the temperature still drops into the dead of night you know." 

     Jay shrugged it off and made a quiet sigh while rubbing his aching temples. "You know Barbie, I've been thinking, if two men were only known as Objects of Desire, would you think they would know what it takes to recognize that person who would love them for who they are and not care what other people would think?" 

     The attractive librarian blinked twice trying to get what he had laid out but soon, knew very well in what he was saying as she stood next to him gazing out. "You're worried what Wally would think of you if you were to propose to him?"

     The 6'0 tall male didn't move a muscle but on the inside, he was shouting to say yes! and that he didn't know what to do. Though on the outside looking rough and tough willing to beat somebody's ass, inside was a much gentle creature wanting to experience what it would be like to have someone by your side through thick and thin and not having to hide just because people would look at you strange. He soon felt a warm yet delicate hand on his shoulder the same way Dick would do it back when he was a teenager still trying to find his place in the world.

     "Don't ever give up on love Jason for it is also apart of who you really are. I know that you are self insecure about asking Wally for you have been seeing him as an older brother. But I have known that since time passed that you wanted to be something more with him as well. It all has to do with fate for it lets us know what that person means to us." She tightened her hold on him gently. "I know that it is a lot to take in but trust me when I tell you is that Wally loves you no matter what your personality will be for that day. We always want to be loved and feel what love is and want to know about it too."

     "You have been through a lot at a young age seeing the way how your parents were to the point you had eventually stopped trusting people but I know that the minute you met Dick, your whole world has changed for the better. Don't ever be afraid to let your emotions out because it shows just how much you care about that person whom you love the most and nobody should tell you it's wrong otherwise." 

     Slowly giving her a small but assuring smile, he thennhugged her tightly as she patted his back. "Thanks Babs. I think I'm ready because I really want to be there for him and of course, take it one step at a time because he is my world." 

      _Me and Bruce just couldn't get enough of each-other's company as we had kept kissing and groping one another to the point we eventually had our clothes off and we were now making passionate love which was sweet yet lustful all at once. There was just so much going on inside of my head at the moment that I just didn't know where to start but seeing his body hovered over me, I just became even more tongue tied than the norm; it felt like I was falling more deep in love with him all over once more._

The blanket itself covered their nudity as the moon shined its bright light down which made them look euphoric as Bruce spooned Dick from behind while he kissed his shoulder hearing the younger man whimper in delight. His large hand was stroking his hair thus playing with the ends while the Grayson male only sighed dreamily gazing up into his fiancée's eyes stroking his chest up and down with his finger while biting his lip.

     "You know, since the day we met, if the guys hadn't said anything about you, I really wouldn't have a clue about what you were about to begin with." 

     Bruce chuckled lowly. "That's how it is today. Sometimes, others will even make up rumors about me that I'm a stuck up rich brat who is spoiled and waste my money away which is not true at all so to speak I may be what I am but I am far from spoiled and I give my money away for good causes as well."

     Dick smiled warmly but then realized something. "Um Bruce? I just remembered something. Now that we are engaged, don't you think that we should come out to everyone letting them know who we are? I mean, with you having your company, and me just being a Barista at the Java Lava, I think in my opinion they might look at us different." 

     The elite Wayne pondered over the outspoken reply for a moment knowing just how much Dick was absolutely right. Although in many other parts of the world, people didn't care about the orientation, in Gotham, it was quite different due to others having their traditional and prejudice values at how they viewed homosexuality seeing it as a sin and blasphemy that deep down, it kinda scared the former acrobat knowing about his orientation since he was 15 at the time would send him to be extra careful.

     "Let's not go through with this too quickly now for we still have a couple more years left. Although people are entitled to their opinions, at times their opinions can be quite harsh and therefore will leave a serious impact on those who have not done anything wrong but will still make them feel bad about themselves."

    Putting his head on Bruce's chest, made him stop and think. Already, he was picturing what it was already going to be in his head if the press, the tabloids, even the daytime talk shows would think of two men married and living together under one roof. The thoughts of that made his head spin as well as making him dizzy leaving Bruce to hush him and stroke his hair some more which calmed him down little by little.


	23. Chapter 18.

 

     The large rays of the rich bold sunlight had made its way through the windows of the bedroom as they cascaded down on the slumbering men. Going onto Dick's face first, he slowly opened his eyes as well as fighting off the blurriness that clouded his vision. Knowing just how much he was an early riser, he sat up and yawned with all of his might while stretching his stiff limbs in the process. Slowly looking down on his finger laid the ring that sparkled in the heavenly light; smiling warmly, and knowing that this was no dream at all, he gazed down at his now fiancee smiling even more. He wanted to pinch himself windering if this was really all real and never a dream to begin with. He didn't want to get his hopes up too soon knowing just how much this was going by too fast for his liking. 

     Dick always loved to take things slow and settle himself down knowing how much life was changing before his eyes. He knew things couldn’t stay the same forever no matter how much he wanted them too but it was time to move on and new horizons to explore. Now that he was the soon-to-be husband of the Prince of Gotham, there were going to be some changes which made his heart beat in anticipation which made him quite nervous not knowing what he was going to be in for now that he was going to be in the high life of socialites; which also made him even more nervous than usual.

     Although at a young age where he enjoyed entertaining in front of a large crowd, overtime however, he became more subdued and somewhat shy whenever people would look at him knowing at that time he felt out of place once he was adopted by Commisioner Gordon. Even the kids would look at him strangely as if he was an alien when he had started school to the point they would laugh at him due to his skin color being a tone darker than the usual pale skinned types and his accent that some who knew romanian, would use the language to make fun of him. But Barbara, who was protective of him, would always give those bullies a taste of their own medicine when she would pick him up only to see them picking on her little brother and for that, he was very thankful.

     Dick realized that he had a lot of caring people always by his side that no matter what, he knew that he would always get their full support. Being entranced by Bruce's sleeping face, he soon gave a soft kiss to the forehead who soon grunted awake thus opening his eyes as well seeing his sweet face which brought warmth to his heart.

     They were then engaged in a passionate kiss as the elder Wayne dragged the Grayson male on top of him knowing no words didn't need to be said to make their love known towards each-other.

     After breakfast and conversating with Damian for a bit, Bruce soon drove Dick back to Bludhaven where he encountered Jason and Babs having waffles with bowls of fruit salad to the side for their morning meal. Knowing just how much they got excited over the simplest of stuff at times, he hid his hand that contained the ring in his pants pocket hoping they wouldn't get a clue.

     "Hey Dick, how was your night with Bruce?" Babs asked as she took her eyes off of the fine prints of the newspaper to see her friend who gave a peace sign.

     "Never better! the date was so much fun! I had a blast!" The trio soon laughed as they engaged in full conversation from any miscellaneous stuff to the type of movies that were going to be out next weekend which also engaged to a vote of what genre they wanted to see.

     By the time the afternoon set in, it was time for both companions to be heading out to do their own activities. After saying goodbye, Dick soon breathed a sigh of relief taking his hand out to turn on the tv when the door open revealing to be Jay who forgot his watch. The next thing happened when a shout of Holy Shit! Rang through causing the acrobat's eyes to widen knowing that he had witnessed the ring.

     Knowing what was going to happen next, Dick soon ran towards him wrestling for his phone who said he had to get a picture. Not wanting for anyone else to know, he then made the mobile device fly as it landed on the sofa but Jason being a fast runner as well as a damn shit, soon took a picture of the piece of jewelry putting it on Twitter as it blew up with many comments by the rest of their friends and others he didn't even know.

     "God Damn it Jason! Why did you do it!?" Dick angrily asked his face flushed into a light shade of red but Jay didn't even take any offense and chuckled.

     "What? I can't show the ring of my good friend of mine who's fiancee gave, to anybody?" He asked in mock innocence trying very hard to contain his laughter but Dick wasn't going to be taking any of that crap; he wanted for Jason to delete that photo now!

     "Take the picture off!" He yelled trying to make a grab for the phone but Jason only held it high out of his reach while the shorter man only growled. "I'm serious Jason, if people know that I'm going to be marrying Bruce, you know they will have a field day about it."

     Jason only scoffed and rolled his eyes knowing how much of a drama queen Dick could be. "Honestly Dickie, nobody is going to give a shit. I mean yeah he's Bruce Wayne knowing how much those rich people make a much ado about him but you have some of the less fortunate that don't really care and just want you two to be happy regardless. Sometimes, you can't be afraid, you gotta show the world just how much you mean to the guy."

     "Awww.... You're offering me advice? how sweet of you Jay..." and he gave him a hug knowing just how much Jason detested hugging but deep down was a teddy bear at heart. But he did have a point, it was now time for Dick to face reality to know just how much both men meant to one another and he hoped that when they would get married, they would be completely honest with each other too.

 

                                                                    **The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of Taking The Next Big Step :) hope you all enjoyed this but don't worry, we're not done yet, I plan on making another one coming soon! So stay tuned! I think I might turn this into a series ;) thanks to all who took the time to read. Good Night and God Bless!


	24. Author's Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Below.

 

     Hello and Good afternoon everyone, this is Savanah aka Chocolatelover94 to bring you all a News Update. First of all, I would like to thank each and every single one of you for taking the time to read Taking The Next Big Step which I had enjoyed writing most of all during my spare time and of course while doing schoolwork as well.

     But the fun is not over yet. I am planning on making a new fic for this series called Meeting The Family where Bruce's Uncle Philip, and Dick's family will be coming to Gotham for a visit in a chance to get to know their soon to be in laws. I'm planning on writing it sometime next month before the Holidays kick in I just have to find out when I'll be getting my 2 week off Christmas vacation since I'm doing University Of Phoenix Classes online and I'll be done in 4 months. So be on the lookout ;) it will be a little bit more juicier and exciting than two stories combined. Thank you all for all the views, kudos, and comments that motivated me to keep going strong and being true to myself!!

     Until then, feel free to read my other stories especially the ones that are in progress due to classes that I'm doing. And of course, I also even have three new ones from Mibba from the 2017 Writing Cup Challenge.

 

See You Next Month!! This is Chocolatelover94 signing off to get ready to do schoolwork!! Ciao! ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! The first chapter is finally finished! I really wanted was to do Dick's life story of him being in the circus which was my favorite part of all :) until I got to the part of Tony Zuuco that bastard... >:( let's just say that they are indeed two lonely souls understanding each other as time really moves on but don't worry enough of all of the sad crap the happy stuff will be in shortly stay tuned!


End file.
